La Medicina de tu Corazón
by PaoValenthinaL
Summary: Isabella Swan era una mujer que sentía una gran pasión por su trabajo, ser la Agente 58 fue el sueño de su vida hecho realidad, hasta que por un accidente llega a parar a las puertas de un Hospital del Edo. Washington. Todo se complicará con una llamada.
1. Chapter 1 Recordando mi desgracia

_**¡**__**Hola gente guapa! Quería darles las gracias por tener el atrevimiento de revisar este nuevo fanfic en el que he estado trabajando un largo tiempo y finalmente he decidido publicarlo aquí en , sé que este primer capítulo las dejara con fuertes interrogantes pero no se preocupen por eso, poco las preguntas serán contestadas, y no por mí, sino por los mismos personajes con los que a todas las escritoras nos gustar jugar un poco, para divertirlas, hacer soñar y cumplir fantasías. **_

Capítulo 1: Recordando mi desgracia.

Bella Pov:

Aún no recuerdo muy bien como pasó, pero ahí me encontraba yo, manejando en medio de la nada, esperando a que un milagro sucediera, o como bien decía mi jefe, estaba esperando al Mesías...

*Flashback*

-¡¿Qué le he dicho agente 58?- me gritaba mi jefe como de costumbre, -Deje de perder el tiempo en estupideces como esas y vuelva a trabajar, no le pago para que se quede en los bares hasta tarde bailando con desconocidos.

-Pero Mayor- empecé a recriminarle en un tono de voz de suave, -Un bar es el mejor lugar para obtener información, la mayoría de mis misiones han sido un gran éxito gracias a ellos- y a los borrachos depravados que ahí se encuentran, pensé para mí misma.

Siempre había alguien que quería pasarse de listo, y acercarse a mi mesa con segundas intenciones, las cuales yo no estaba dispuesta a responder.

-De todas maneras Agente 58- se excusaba el Mayor para no darme la razón y admitir su error, - La mayor parte del tiempo, se la pasa sentada en esa mesa como si esperara a que ocurra un milagro, deje de esperar al Mesías y vuelva al trabajo, necesitamos información, para eso le pago.

*Fin del Flashback*

Amaba mi trabajo, era mi pasión, era lo que me motivaba a seguir adelante, y además, me ayudaba a alejarme de mis problemas, como por ejemplo, Alice Brandon. Quería a mi amiga como si fuera una hermana para mí, pero su obsesión por las compras me sacaba de mis casillas.

Siempre trataba de evitarlo lo más que podía pero había ocasiones en que eso no era posible. Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día en que me torturo junto con Rosalie, mi otra amiga de infancia, y me obligaron a asistir a un bar, a una cita a ciegas, la cual les agradecí porque creí haber conocido el amor de mi vida, y ahora me doy cuenta de que me equivoqué.

*Flashback*

-Vamos Bells- insistía mi amiga Alice junto con Rosalie en arreglarme de pies a cabeza para ir a una cita a ciegas que ellas mismas acordaron, es decir, mis propias amigas se atrevieron a arreglar una cita a ciegas para mi, y lo peor era que esa no fue la primera vez que lo hicieron, ya he perdido la cuenta de todas las citas que me han obligado a asistir, y todo con la simple excusa de que...

-Hemos notado que estás muy sola últimamente, y recuerda que la vida es una y sólo se vive una vez.- Dijo una muy cansada y estresada Alice con ganas de embellecerme.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero prefiero estar sola por el momento, ya te lo he dicho. Además no tengo ningún interés en los hombres, apenas tengo 25 años.- Les dije ya muy enojada.

-¡¿No nos digas que eres lesbiana!- Gritaron amabas al unísono y abriendo los ojos como platos, que hasta creí posible que se le salieran de las órbitas.

-¡Por supuesto que no chicas!- Les dije ante semejante pregunta. –A veces creo que son unas retrasadas mentales. Son mis mejores amigas, si fuese lesbiana, ténganlo por seguro que hubiesen sido las primeras en enterarse.

-Uff!- contestaron ambas suspirando de tranquilidad.

-Entonces vamos a prepararte para tu cita.- contestó Alice con una felicidad en la cara que hasta miedo me dio. A veces creo que jugaban conmigo a la barbie, definitivamente no me gustaba ese juego.

-Querrán decir su cita.- dije en un susurro muy bajo para que no me escucharan.

Mientras bufaba ante ese comentario, ellas se dedicaron a maquillarme, peinarme y vestirme. Al final quedé exagera ente reveladora con la ropa que Alice me compró, no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Fui la primera en llegar al bar, mi cita aún no había llegado, así que me fui hacia una mesa que había disponible, y pensé en lo me dijeron mi amigas antes de entrar al bar, mi cita era...

-Jacob Black- dijo una voz muy grave y a la vez penetrante a mi espalda. Me giré rápidamente para ver de quién se trataba, y mi sorpresa fue tal que casi me desmayo, era un hombre muy atractivo, le iba a dar las gracias a mis amigas por obligarme a venir, no daba precio a lo que veía.

*Fin del Flashback*

Desde ese día pasaron muchas cosas, Jake y yo empezamos una relación formal, me iba de maravilla en mi trabajo perfecto, mis amigas y yo nos reuníamos todos los días... Bueno, casi todos.

Lo más importante era que me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, o eso creía. Porque la verdad era que ese día que conocí a Jacob, fue sólo el principio de mi mayor desgracia.

_**¿Qué tal les pareció este primer capítulo? Me alegra que lo hayan leído hasta el final, y no se preocupen**____**por el siguiente capítulo que mañana mismo lo subo a la página. Gracias por todo, apreciare enormemente sus comentarios, sean para bien o para mal, nos leemos mañana.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Olvidando las penas

_**¡Hola gente guapa! Perdón por la tardanza con este capítulo pero bueno las cosas no se me han dado muy bien últimamente :S Pero ni se preocupen porque serán muy bien recompensadas ;D**_

_**La obra de "Crepúsculo" le pertenece a nuestra muy queridísima Stephenie Meyer, al igual que los personajes con los que se desarrolla esta pequeña fantasía que tuve. ¡Disfruten!**_

Capítulo 2: Olvidando las Penas.

Bella Pov:

Ahí me encontraba yo, en mi vieja camioneta Chevy a 100 Km/h y sin un rumbo fijo. No tenía idea de adonde me dirigía, lo único que sabía en ese momento era que llevaba alrededor de unas 6 horas manejando y tal vez dirán que eso es incoherente e insensato, pero en ese momento lo que quería era olvidar el pasado y ahogar mis penas con el licor más fuerte si era posible.

Al cabo de 5 minutos decidí buscar un lugar para descansar y tomar algo, para luego seguir manejando y alejarme de todo.

Mi vida no había sido fácil, pero había aprendido a seguir adelante, pero en ese momento, en la tristeza en la que estaba sumergida, y el dolor profundo que sentía, no podía hacerlo, ya no tenía nada que perder, nada por lo que debía luchar.

Como si fuera un milagro, al enfocar mi vista en los edificios que pude divisar a través del parabrisas, un bar a menos de 10 metros de donde me encontraba.

Aparqué mi coche y me encaminé hacia la puerta. Al entrar pude ver la barra, la cual se encontraba sola y me senté ahí, al hacerlo le pedí un whiskey en las rocas al bar tender. Mientras me lo tomaba comencé a recordar a mi padre, él había sido mi apoyo durante muchos años, ya que Renee, mi madre, nos abandonó cuando yo tenía apenas 4 años, más nunca la volví a ver, sólo supe que se volvió casar con un tal Phill, un jugador de béisbol de ligas menores.  
>Cada vez que recordaba a mi padre, recordaba su trágica e inevitable muerte. Su muerte cambió mi vida completamente, si antes me sentía sola entonces ya no sé qué es este dolor tan profundo que siento. La muerte de mi padre causó muchos problemas al reemplazar su puesto de trabajo, yo debía tomar su lugar, pero como no dejó un testimonio, su casi hermano y amigo de infancia, Billy Black tomó su lugar y lo primero que hizo fue...<p>

*Flashback*

-Bien- comenzó a decir Billy en la sala de reuniones frente a todo el personal de la organización. -Como ya todos saben mi querido y muy respetado amigo de infancia Charlie Swan ha muerto en una misión para guardar nuestro secreto. Ahora yo me veo en la obligación de tomar su lugar, pero ya que estoy un poco incapacitado para el puesto de Mayor, voy a nombrar a mi hijo Jacob Black como Mayor.- no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, estaba en shock.

-¡¿Qué!- Dije en tono de voz alto y molesto. -¡¿Cómo Jacob va a manejar la organización si ni siquiera tiene experiencia para ser un agente de menor rango? . Él no puede ser el Mayor.- dije de forma recriminatoria hacia Jake, pero era la verdad, él no tenía la capacidad para manejar la organización secreta de mi padre.

-Entonces ¿quién sugiere usted que deba manejar la organización? Srta. Swan- dijo con un poco de burla en su voz.

-Ehh…- no me había detenido a pensar en ello, la única persona que tenía la experiencia suficiente, y que además sabía cómo manejar esta organización era... -Yo.- dije finalmente.

-Discúlpeme Srta. Swan pero con todo respeto considero que mi hijo tiene la capacidad necesaria para manejar esta organización, aunque va a necesitar apoyo moral, y para eso está usted aquí, su misión ahora será enseñarle a Jacob todo lo que debe saber sobre el manejo de esta organización.- si las miradas tuvieran el poder de matar, ya hubiese estado acompañando a mi padre en su tumba, Billy me miraba con un odio indescriptible. -Así que si no tiene más nada que agregar, puede comenzar con su misión, Jacob está esperándola en su oficina.

En ese momento odié que mi padre hubiese muerto sin dejar un testimonio, yo debía continuar con la organización que él dejo, esa debió ser mi responsabilidad.

*Fin del Flashback*

Ya había tomado casi 4 whiskys y 2 tequilas, mientras pensaba en cómo se había vuelto mi vida desde la muerte de mi padre.

Cuando iba a pedir un Martini Francés escuché a unos sujetos hablando a mis espaldas sobre un secuestro, pero como estaba pasada de tragos decidí dejarlo pasar, hasta que...

-¡Hey preciosa!- dijo uno de ellos refiriéndose a mí, -¿Qué tal si das una vuelta conmigo?, puedo hacer que olvides todas tus penas bombón.- dijo acercándose a donde yo me encontraba, alcé la vista inmediatamente. El más próximo, un tipo corpulento, de cabello oscuro y poco más de veinte años, era el que parecía haber hablado. Llevaba una camisa de franela abierta sobre una camiseta sucia, pantalón de mezclilla roto y sandalias. Avanzó medio paso hacia mí.

-¡Lárgate gusano!- dije mientras le miraba con odio.

Algo vio en mi mirada porque se dio media vuelta y salió del local junto con su acompañante, el cual no llegué a ver por cierto.

Cuando mi cuerpo ya no podía resistir más alcohol, decidí irme del bar.  
>Me monté en mi Chevy y pisé a fondo el acelerador, y me dirigía a un motel que había visto hace un par de horas antes de entrar al bar. Estaba a dos cuadras del motel cuando escuché unos fuertes disparos, y sentí un fuerte dolor en mis costillas, en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba siendo atacada, pero no pude hacer más que gritar de dolor ya que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos por la cantidad de licor que consumí.<p>

Lo último que recuerdo de esa noche es un dolor punzante en mi costado izquierdo y el sonido de la sirena de una patrulla de policía, justo después quedé inconsciente para sumergirme en la más profunda y dolorosa de mis pesadillas.

_**Que tal les ha parecido este segundo capítulo? Si quieren decir algo, sea bueno o malo, pueden dejar sus comentarios que estaré gustosa en recibirlos y responderlos, obviamente. Pronto subiré el próximo capítulo gracias por todo chics **_


	3. Chapter 3 Recuerdos dolorosos

_**Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo que habla un poco de Edward, nuestro querido y amado por todas, Edward Cullen.**_

_**Como ya saben la obra de "Crepúsculo" le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con sus personajes. ¡Disfruten¡**_

Capítulo 3: Recuerdos Dolorosos.

Edward Pov:

Era un día como cualquier otro, los poco habitantes de Forks, un pequeño pueblo del Edo. Washington, se movilizaban por las calles para llegar a sus respectivos trabajos. En cambio yo aún me encontraba recostado en mi cama buscando en la TV algo entretenido para pasar el tiempo y conciliar el sueño de la noche, mi turno en el hospital los fines de semana era en las noches a las 10:00 pm, y apenas eran las 9:30 de la mañana. Necesitaba distraerme y rápido, los recuerdos de aquella trágica noche iban a ocupar mi mente todo el día si no hacía algo rápido.

De un movimiento rápido me pare de la cama y me encaminé hacia la cocina.

Vivía en un Pent-House de 200 m desde hace 9 años. Había planeado vivir en este lugar con la mujer que amaba y aquella con la cual yo quería pasar el resto de mis días, en este lugar quería amarla, besarla, hacerla mía cada maldita hora que pasara conmigo, pero el destino la había apartado de mi lado, o mejor dicho su padre la había apartado de mi lado.

Han pasado 9 años desde aquel incidente, y aún no logro superarlo, si sigo vivo es porque no quiero lastimar a mis padres y a mi hermano Emmet, no se merecen sufrir por mi culpa.

Ya en la cocina me preaparé un sándwich y me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha.

Al entrar al baño pude ver mi reflejo en el espejo que se encuentra posicionado en la parte de arriba del lavabo, me quedé shock, tenía la misma imagen de hace 9 años, la misma imagen que he tenido durante todo este tiempo, unas ojeras muy remarcadas que tenían unas tonalidades moradas y azules, mi cara se encontraba pálida, mis facciones estaban muy marcadas y exageradamente delgadas, casi no comía, y si lo hacía era en pequeñas cantidades. Había cargado con esa imagen mucho tiempo.

Al ver mi reflejo en el espejo no pude evitar contener los recuerdos que querían salir a flote, así que me senté en el piso del baño a esperar a que el dolor me atacara...

*Flashback*

Vivía en Boston, en Northern Lights, un vecindario como cualquier otro, teníamos una casa de dos pisos, yo dormía en el segundo piso en mi habitación, la cual se encontraba en frente de la de Emmet. Desde mi habitación se podía ver el enorme patio que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa.

Mi madre Esme Cullen era decoradora de interiores, por lo tanto la casa tenía ese toque hogareño con algunos modernos lo cual te hacía desear vivir ahí para siempre y nunca salir de ese lugar.

Iba a la Universidad de Harvard, mi sueño era ser médico. Siempre tuve excelentes calificaciones, aunque casi siempre salía con mis amigos en motos, los bares y también a los prostíbulos locales. Era muy popular en el bando femenino, aunque no iba al gimnasio siempre me mantenía en forma. Era muy mujeriego, siempre iba acompañado de una chica, tenía sexo con cada una de las chamas de la universidad hasta que llegó ella...

*Fin del Flashback*

Sin darme cuenta mi reloj marcaba las 2:35 pm, y sin más preámbulos comencé a vestirme y me puse mis pantalones. De mezclilla negros y una camisa manga larga blanca abotonada y me puse mis mocasines negros, me eché un poco de colonia y traté de peinarme mi cabello cobrizo con los dedos, aunque es un tanto rebelde y no es fácil domarlo.

Salí de mi Pent-House y me monté en mi Volvo plateado, que era mi mayor orgullo lo había pagado con mis ahorros los primeros años de trabajo como médico.

Mientras iba manejando por las conocidas calles de Boston, no pude alejar otro recuerdo doloroso de hace 9 años que no me dejaba en paz, y fue el momento que la conocí...

*Flashback*

Iba rumbo a la Universidad junto con mi hermano Emmet que estudiaba medicina igual que yo, pero la diferencia era que él se graduaba este año y yo el próximo año.

Al llegar en el Jeep de Emmet nos dirigimos al estacionamiento para aparcar la Máquina Rodante de mi hermano, así le decía yo, la Máquina Rodante, ya que era enorme en todos los sentidos.

Al salir de la Máquina noté que había un coche que no había visto antes, era un Mazda de un rojo flamante, mi hermano al darse cuenta de lo confundido que estaba dijo...

-Hay una chica nueva en el instituto- me dijo con una sonrisa pícara en la cara y daba a entender que la nueva alumna era muy bonita, pero yo aún no me había percatado de su existencia, no la había visto... -Y si te das una vuelta la puedes ver, viene hacia acá- añadió Emmet para luego acercarse hasta donde yo estaba.

Me di la vuelta lentamente no quería que se percatara de mi ansiedad, y cuando la vi no daba crédito a lo que veía, era jodidamente hermosa y sexy. Ella se percató de mi mirada intensa sobre ella y me sonrió, una sonrisa la cual le devolví muy gustoso. Creo que fue amor a primera vista...

*Fin del Flashback*

Cuando llegué a mi destino estacioné mi Volvo y me dirigí a la entrada del lugar, era un prostíbulo. Dirán que es muy cínico de mi parte cuando aún no superaba la muerte de mi amada, pero era la única manera de distraerme de los recuerdos que aún guardaba en mi corazón, pero ese día fue la excepción, no logré distraerme, fue peor que antes...

Me había tocado una rubia alta de ojos azules y tenía un cuerpo envidiable, unos senos que se notaba a lo lejos que eran unas cuantas tallas más grandes de lo normalmente aceptado, y un trasero que pedía gritos ser tocados y apretados.

Al ver el parecido físico que tenía con mi amada me hizo volver a sumergirme en el profundo recuerdo de su hermosa figura y de su encantadora personalidad...

*Flashback*

Al verla sentí algo en mi corazón que jamás había sentido por ninguna chica. Tenía una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules preciosos que se acercaban al color de cielo, su figura era hermosa igual que su cara, se podían distinguir todas y cada una de sus curvas, en conclusión era preciosa.

Se acercó hasta el Mazda rojo que se encontraba al lado de la Máquina de Emmet y abrió la puerta del copiloto, en ese momento me di cuenta de que ella era la dueña de ese Mazda, por eso no lo había visto antes, era de ella.

Buscó algo dentro del carro y al salir se le cayó la cartera y todo lo que había en su contenido. Me acerqué rápido a donde se encontraba, la distancia no era mayor a 5 metros, y la ayudé a recoger sus cosas.

Al sentir el tacto de su piel me sentí en el cielo, su piel era cálida y suave, me perdí en su calidez hasta que ya no quedaba nada de ella en el piso.

Al levantarnos del suelo me dio las gracias y se dio media vuelta pero antes se presentó ante mí...

-Soy Tanya Denali- dijo con una voz celestial- Tu debes ser Edward Cullen ¿cierto?- me preguntó con una mirada intensa fijamente puesta sobre mí.

-Sí, ese soy yo- le respondí aún anonadado por su belleza. - Mucho gusto- alcancé a decirle.

-El gusto es todo mío- respondió regalándome una seductora sonrisa, mi "amiguito" estaba empezando a despertar.

Me despedí de ella para entrar a clases, acordé con ella para mostrarle las instalaciones de la Universidad, me dijo que iba a estudiar psicología. La dejé en su salón y me encaminé hacia el mío, y mientras lo hacía tenía esa sonrisa boba que no se te quita con nada...

*Fin del Flashback*

Ese tarde no me acosté con ninguna de las mujeres que se encontraban en ese lugar, por poco y salgo corriendo de ahí cuando vi a la mujer que me iba a tocar, tenía cierto parecido con Tanya, por lo que decidí dirigirme al hospital para alejarme de ese lugar, mi turno empezaba en media hora, así que debía estar ahí a tiempo.

_**Las dudas empiezan a acumularse, poco a poco las respuestas saldrán a luz. Ya saben, pueden dejar sus comentarios y estaré encantada en recibirlos, mañana subiré el próximo capítulo. **_


	4. Chapter 4: Voy a Salvarte

Capítulo 4: Voy a Salvarte.

Edward Pov:

Mientras manejaba rumbo al hospital en mi Volvo me di cuenta de que había pocas personas transitando las calles de este pequeño pueblo. Normalmente las calles de Forks estaban abarrotadas de la gente que salían de sus casas a dar un paseo en la noche con sus familiares. La temperatura no era la mejor, pero si vestías una camisa manga larga y chaquetas de cuero era excelente.

Personalmente considero que el clima de este pequeño pueblo se ajustaba perfectamente a mí, los rayos del sol no se asomaban por estos lares, la lluvia era lo que sobraba en este lugar. Todos y cada uno de los días que llevo viviendo en este lugar llueve, por eso había decidido mudarme a este lugar, el cielo expresaba lo que yo quería expresar con las lágrimas, era perfecto para mí.

Pero... Hoy era diferente, no había caído ni una gota y no habían nubes cargadas de agua alrededor, mas bien, el cielo estaba perfectamente despejado, y aunque era de noche se podía ver la luna llena, grande, redonda, que se alzaba en las alturas en todo su esplendor, no podía creer que tuviese 9 años sin ver la luna, la última vez que la vi fue...

*Flashback*

Me encontraba en mi cuarto leyendo Cumbres Borrascosas, era mi novela favorita, la había leído casi 5 veces en lo que va del año, nunca me cansaba de leerla al igual que Romeo y Julieta, como me encantaría tener un amor así como Julieta y creo que hoy lo encontré.

Estuve pensando en Tanya y en su belleza por un largo hasta que Emmet tocó la puerta de mi cuarto. Eso sí que era raro, Emmet no respetaba mi privacidad aunque le pagara, ya me había sorprendido varias veces masturbándome. Era desagradable se la pasaba haciendo bromas sobre ello a las chicas, pero ese día tocó la puerta era extraño...

-Hola Edward- dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa en la cara, se recostó en el marco de la puerta, estaba cruzado de brazos y me miraba fijamente, algo serio debía estar pasando...

-¿Qué pasó Emmet?- le pregunté sin más preámbulos, su silencio me estaba matando por dentro, mi curiosidad por saber qué pasaba era infinita...

-¿Qué? ¿Tiene que pasar algo para que venga a saludar a mi hermano?- preguntó fingiendo incredulidad y tratando de sentirse ofendido ante mi pregunta.

-No es muy normal que llames a mi puerta antes de entrar. Además no sabes fingir así que escúpelo de una buena vez.- ya me estaba cabreando, necesitaba saber qué pasaba.

-Está bien, está bien tú ganas- respondió mientras levantaba las manos fingiendo derrota... -¿Recuerdas la mansión de los Johnson?

-¿La mansión que se ve desde tu cuarto, que es de nuestros antiguos vecinos que no vemos desde hace 2 años y que mamá quería comprar?- le pregunté un poco confuso, no sé que tenía que ver esa mansión con la seriedad de Emmet. Si la había comprado no tenía ganas de mudarme, estaba muy cómodo en mi cama.

-Exactamente. ¿Adivina quiénes son nuestros nuevos vecinos?

-¿Alexis Texas?- le pregunté refiriéndome a la famosa estrella de porno, era mi amor platónico...

-No Edward- respondió Emmet poniéndose más serio de lo que se encontraba, hasta miedo me dio.

-¿Entonces?- ya me estaba desesperando, no entendía nada.

-Tanya Denali es nuestra nueva vecina- se me dibujó una sonrisa en la cara al escuchar su nombre, me traía loco. -Y tengo una vista increíble de su cuarto.- dijo sonriéndome pícaramente.

Me cara se encontraba en una perfecta incredulidad, acababa de recibir la mejor noticia de todas.

Sin previo aviso me levante de la cama de un salto y me dirigí a la habitación de Emmet que se encontraba enfrente de la mía. Al entrar a su habitación me acerqué hasta la ventana y pude ver a lo lejos la luna llena que iluminaba todo a su alrededor. Al instante se prendió la luz de una de las habitaciones de la mansión de los Johnson, bueno ahora de los Denali, y era la habitación de ella. Alcancé a verla, y cuando lo hice mi corazón latía frenéticamente, bueno en realidad mi "amiguito" palpitaba frenéticamente bajo mis bóxers, acababa de salir del baño, ya que traía su cabello rubio mojado y estaba envuelta en una toalla. Esa fue la mejor visión que tuve de ella en mi vida, ya que no pude hacerla mía porque me la arrebataron...

*Fin del Flashback*

Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mi mejillas ante esos recuerdos, debía concentrarme, así que limpié mis mejillas y pisé en seco el acelerador para llegar al hospital que estaba a menos de 5 minutos.

Una ráfaga de viento atravesó mi cuerpo dejándome con un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, debía apresurarme, tenía un mal presentimiento...

Al llegar al hospital iba a atender a mi primer paciente hasta que vi a mi hermano sentado en la sala de emergencias. Algo malo tuvo que pasar, su turno debió haber terminado hace media hora...

-Hola hermano, ¿Qué pasó?- le dije acercándome hasta donde se encontraba Emmet tratando de parecer relajado y despreocupado, pero en realidad estaba muy preocupado y sorprendido.

Inmediatamente Emmet alzó la vista y me miró con los ojos como platos, sus ropas estaban rotas y sucias, era algo realmente grave porque me contestó casi gritándome, tuve que alejarme un poco de él.

-¡¿Dónde demonios has estado!? Tienes que atenderla urgentemente, se está muriendo.

-Cálmate Emmet ¿de quién me hablas?- traté de tranquilizarlo. Justo cuando me iba a responder pasaron frente a nosotros tres enfermeras que empujaban una camilla hasta la entrada del hospital para recibir a la ambulancia. Me volteé a ver a mi hermano y vi que iba detrás de las enfermeras y me gritó -¡EDWARD HAZME EL FAVOR Y MUEVE TU TRASERO PARA ACÁ!- y fui corriendo hasta donde se encontraba él.

-¿Qué pasa Emmet? Le pregunté a mi hermano completamente angustiado.

-¡Un accidente, debes operarla está gravemente herida, eres el único que puede salvarla!- dijo entrecortadamente.

-¿A quién?- le pregunté cabreado, me estaba desesperando.

-A ella.- respondió señalando la mujer que estaban depositando sobre la camilla.

Al enfocar mi vista en ella se me cortó la respiración, mi corazón volvió a latir después de 9 años y una fuerza desconocida me movió hasta donde ella se encontraba. Tenía el cabello de color marrón chocolate y le caía en ondas sobre sus hombros, se veía que era de estatura media y delgada, era como de mi edad, aunque yo era todo un espectro por la falta de sueño y comida.

Me dirigí al lado de ella y la llevé a quirófano, su aspecto era realmente grave, tenía balas incrustadas en el cuerpo y se había roto un par de costillas, había perdido demasiada sangre.

Al colocarle el oxígeno empezó a reaccionar y abrió sus ojos lentamente, tenía los ojos del mismo color de su cabello, chocolate. Me perdí en esos ojos unos instantes hasta que volvía a caer inconsciente, y antes de lo hiciera las palabras salieron de mi boca...

-Quédate conmigo, no te vayas, ¡Voy a salvarte!

Justo después volvió a caer inconsciente y empecé la cirugía lo más rápido que pude.


	5. Chapter 5: Qué fue lo que pasó?

Capítulo 5: ¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó!?

Edward Pov:

La cirugía tardo alrededor de dos horas, fue complicada ya que las balas que tenía incrustadas estaban a una profundidad de más de 6 centímetros, casi le perforan los pulmones. Con respecto a las costilla rotas, tuvimos que abrirla y restaurarle el par de costillas, le limpiamos la herida, la cerré con puntos, y finalmente la vende. Todo se complicó cuando tuvimos que reanimarla más de tres veces, había perdido demasiada sangre y debía darme prisa.

Mi reloj marcaba la 1 de mañana, había terminado la cirugía exitosamente, le coloqué el suero y le inyecté un calmante para que pudiera descansar lo que quedaba de la noche. Me dirigí a la sala de emergencias a buscar a mi hermano, el cual estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y se encontraba con los brazos cruzados apoyados en su enorme pecho, y tenía la cabeza gacha, al acercarme a él pude escuchar que su respiración, era profunda y pausada, estaba dormido.

Me acerqué más a él y le di suaves golpes en el hombro para tratar de despertarlo.

-Emmet despierta, tenemos que hablar- lo intenté pero sólo se movió ligeramente acomodándose en la silla. -Ok tú lo pediste, 1,2, y 3...- me preparé para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza y... -¡DESPIERTA! -

-¡Auch!- al fin había despertado, se estaba sobando cuando finalmente alzó la vista y dijo las palabras clave para enfurecerme... -Eddie aun es muy temprano, dame 5 minutos más- se estaba acurrucando nuevamente en la silla cuando exploté, se comportaba como un niño de 5 años. Corrección Emmet siempre se comporta como un niño de 5 años.

-Muy bien Osito necesitamos hablar.- Al decirle esas palabras mágicas se puso rojo como un tomate y fijo su mirada en la mía con absoluto enojo, sabía que eso lo molestaba y hasta lograba ponerlo serio, ahora era mi oportunidad.

-Edward ¿Qué te he dicho sobre "eso"?- juro que hasta de sus oídos salían humo, Roma estaba ardiendo, y no era para más, la seriedad que Emmet tenía en su cara en estos momentos me sorprendió tanto que retrocedí tres pasos para alejarme de él.

Solo lo había visto serio dos veces en mi vida, y la primera fue cuando me dio la excelente noticia de que los Denali iban a ser nuestros nuevos vecinos hace 9 años, y la otra fue cuando inició una relación formal con una chica llamada Rosalie hace pocos meses. Tenía que aprovechar que se había puesto serio para empezar mi interrogatorio, mi tiempo era limitado...

-Muy bien, muy bien vamos a mi oficina, tenemos que hablar.- y sin decir nada más me di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi oficina. Verifiqué que Emmet estuviera siguiéndome, y llegué al final del pasillo y me detuve al llegar a la puerta blanca que decía "Dr. Cullen", la abrí y deje que pasara Emmet primero, luego pase yo y tranqué la puerta para no nos interrumpieran.

Caminé hasta mi escritorio, en el que sólo se encontraba mi laptop y mi placa. Me senté, aun mi acompañante no se había movido de su sitio y tenía la cabeza gacha por lo que carraspeé y clavé mi vista en la de Emmet dándole a entender que esperaba respuestas y este captó mi mensaje inmediatamente, se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban frente a mi escritorio y finalmente habló:

-¿Cómo sigue ella?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos directamente, se notaba que estaba preocupado pero aquí el de las preguntas era yo...

-Está bien, le inyecté un calmante para que descansara tranquila, no fue una cirugía fácil, tuve que reanimarla 3 veces, perdió demasiada sangre.- al escuchar eso Emmet abrió los ojos como platos y me miró horrorizado, a los pocos segundos su cara volvió a la normalidad, así que me puse en acción... -Ahora yo haré las preguntas.-

-¿Qué quieres saber?- me interrumpió Emmet antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?- le pregunté sin más rodeos.

-No lo sé- quedé en shock al escucharlo decir eso, mi cara de confusión debía ser más que notoria porque volvió a hablar

-Iba a una joyería que está a 20 minutos de la casa a comprarle un anillo de compromiso a Rose cuando escuché unos fuertes disparos cerca del Motel de los Newton, fueron más de diez disparos por lo que pude escuchar. Así que aparque el Jeep cerca de la acera y me encaminé hacia el lugar de donde provenían los disparos. Todo pasó muy rápido, no había avanzado ni cinco pasos de donde se encontraba mi camioneta, cuando vi a un Chevy rojo, de esos antiguos, que estaba parado en todo el medio de la calle, pensé que el conductor se había quedado accidentado cuando una camioneta Toyota blanca chocó contra el Chevy. Corrí lo más que pude hasta donde se encontraba el Chevy rojo, y ahí fue cuando la vi, inconsciente y llena de balas. El parabrisas estaba lleno de hoyuelos provocado por las balas al igual que la puerta del copiloto. La saqué de ahí y la llevé hasta mi Jeep, no sin antes haber llamado a los de tránsito para que se encargaran de su camioneta. Conduje como un lunático hasta el Hospital, el resto de la historia ya la sabes.-

No podía articular palabra alguna, estaba muy sorprendido. Ahora tenía más preguntas que antes, ¿quién le había disparado? ¿Por qué? ¿Habrá hecho algo malo? Eso último no lo creía muy probable, ella no parecía ser el tipo de persona que comete delitos, al contrario, se veía tan amable, tan frágil, de ella desprendía ternura, cariño, amor, sobretodo amor...

-¿Has vuelto a hablar con los de tránsito? - le pregunté nuevamente más ansioso que antes.

-Sí, y encontraron sus documentos de identificación dentro del carro, su nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y viene de Phoenix.- dijo adivinado mis pensamientos. Al fin conocía su nombre, Isabella, era un hermoso nombre.

Hasta ahora no me había percatado de algo, Emmet había dicho que...

-Un momento, ¿Le ibas a comprar un anillo de compromiso a Rosalie?- se me había escapado ese pequeño detalle -¡Pero si sólo llevan meses conociéndose! ¿No es poco tiempo?- esa era la idea más descabellada que había tenido mi hermano.

-Edward, el corazón no atiende a las razones, sólo a los sentimientos- dicho esto se paró de la silla y se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, antes de irse me guiño un ojo y salió de mi oficina dejándome pensativo y con muchas cosas por analizar, ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de que me llamaba mucho la atención Isabella? No lo sé.

Imité la misma acción de Emmet, salí de mi oficina y me dirigí a la habitación donde se encontraba Isabella y me senté al lado de ella, observándola durante un largo rato. Había algo en ella que despertaba mi curiosidad y me entraban unas ganas enormes de conocer todo sobre ella.

Así que tal vez, sólo tal vez...

*En otro lugar*

-Mayor la misión ha fracasado, el objetivo no ha sido eliminado.

-¿¡Cómo que no ha sido eliminado!? Su misión era muy fácil, perseguir el objetivo, eliminarlo y limpiar la escena de crimen, ¿¡Qué pudo salir mal!?

-Alguien logró salvarla, un excelente médico debo decir. Ahora ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Ustedes sólo observen, esperaré a que James se desocupe de sus misiones para enviarlo a terminar un trabajo que ustedes no pudieron.

-Entendido Mayor.


	6. Chapter 6: Perdida en esos ojos

Capítulo 6: Perdida en esos Ojos.

Bella Pov:

No sé cuando tiempo había pasado desde que me había su sumergido en la más profunda y oscura de mis pesadillas, pero durante todo ese tiempo los recuerdos no pararon de llegar. Recuerdos de cuando me gradué de criminología, mi primera misión, el día en que me ascendieron al rango más alto, y cuando llegue a ser reconocida como la mejor en mi cargo de Agente. Recordar cuanto amaba mi perfecto trabajo, me hacía recordar a mi padre.

Él lo fue todo para mí, me había dado su amor y su apoyo incondicional cada vez que lo necesité. Me había enseñando cómo diferenciar el bien del mal, a ver una oportunidad en toda calamidad, a dar los primeros pasos en mi carrera, él fue la razón del éxito que logré en mi vida profesional. En conclusión, él era el hombre de mi vida, y me producía un dolor inimaginable e indescriptible saber que él ya no estaba, había muerto.

Debo reconocer que él no era perfecto, nadie lo es. Lamentablemente heredé la timidez de Charlie, nos costaba expresar nuestros sentimientos hacia los demás, no era fácil para nosotros mantener nuestras relaciones sociales estables ya que siempre queríamos pasar desapercibidos y no ser vistos por nadie.

Con respecto a mi vida sentimental debo decir nunca pasó a mayores, ya que cada vez que los chicos que me gustaban conocían a mi padre, este último siempre se encargaba de que no se atrevieran a llegar más allá de una simple relación de amistad, odiaba a mi padre por eso, y él siempre se excusaba diciendo que yo era la luz de sus ojos, que era su princesa y que no dejaría que nadie me lastimara y que simplemente ellos no eran apropiados para mí.

No sé si había hecho algo terrible en mi otra vida como para que me arrebataran de una manera tan cruel mi padre, no lo pude ver desde su muerte, y tampoco me dejaron enterrarlo, nunca supe que habían hecho con sus restos, y aunque sea imposible aun pienso que sigue vivo, aunque lamentándolo mucho la realidad es otro, él ya no está vivo, y estoy sola.

Esos pensamientos abarcaron mi mente y mi corazón durante un largo rato, y aunque no sabía cuánto con precisión, sabía que había sido bastante. Empecé a un dolor punzante en la parte de las costillas, y con ese dolor desperté, enfoqué mi vista un par de veces ya que era de día y mis ojos no estaban acostumbrados a la luz después de haber permanecido durante un largo rato en esa horrorosa oscuridad, y además sentía mis ojos pesados, la muerte de mi padre había logrado deprimirme a un grado que jamás en toda mi vida había experimentado, había llorado más de lo que creía humanamente posible.

Cuando por fin pude enfocar mí vista en la habitación en la que me encontraba, me percate de ese olor en particular que tienen los hospitales; limpio, higiénico y antiséptico. Estaba en una habitación un poco grande, las paredes estaban pintadas de ese blanco pálido y mi brazo estaba conectado con un tubo a la máquina que monitoreaba los latidos de mi corazón, el cual se encontraba muy calmado, hasta que...

-Buenos días Srta. Swan, soy Edward Cullen, su doctor, ¿cómo se siente? ¿Tiene alguna molestia en particular?

Mi corazón latió desenfrenadamente al escuchar esas palabras, era la voz más hermosa que había escuchado en toda mi vida, debía ser un hombre sumamente atractivo, por lo que alcé la vista inmediatamente para enfocarla hacia el lugar de donde provenía la hermosa voz, y al verlo sentí que mi corazón se detuvo, y que todo lo que existía alrededor de mi ya no tenía importancia, nada era más importante que él...

-Y... Y-o... Yo- que bien ya ni la voz me salía, era tan hermoso que dolía, te quitaba la voz, y hasta te sentías desnuda frente ese adonis.

Tenía el cabello un poco largo y rebelde y de un extraño color cobrizo, su tez era blanca y tenía unos ojos verdes esmeraldas que te hipnotizaban hasta la muerte. Estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero negro que se encontraba al lado de la camilla en la que me encontraba. Vestía un pantalón negro de vestir, unos mocasines del mismo color y tenía puesta la típica bata de doctor, aunque él tenía un bordado en el lado izquierdo de la bata a la altura del corazón que decía "Dr. Edward Cullen", su nombre era igual hermoso que él, aunque yo le hubiese puesto algo distinto, algo como "Dr. Edward Sexy Cullen".

Pasaron minutos o tal vez horas mientras nos estábamos mirando directamente a los ojos, sentí que el mundo se había detenido, que las manecillas del reloj ya no se movían, que sólo existíamos él y yo. Me perdí en esos ojos durante mucho tiempo hasta que él rompió el silencio preguntando:

-¿Cómo se siente?- esa simple pregunta me hizo salir de mi burbuja personal, había olvidado cómo había llegado a parar a ese lugar, ¿por qué estaba en un hospital? ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Dónde me encontraba exactamente?

Con esas preguntas en mi cabeza los recuerdos de aquella noche comenzaron a ocupar mi cabeza y dolor que había sentido en mi costado izquierdo esa noche volvió, y al tocarme esa parte del cuerpo para amortiguar el dolor, caí en cuenta de que estaba vendada en toda la parte abdominal. Volví a fijar mi vista en el sexy doctor que mantenía su intensa mirada verde sobre mí y finalmente hablé:

-He estado mejor- al escuchar mi respuesta frunció sus preciosos labios, y me iba a decir algo pero le interrumpí. -¿Dónde estoy?


	7. Chapter 7: Buscando Respuestas

Capítulo 7: Buscando Respuestas.

Edward Pov:

Desde mi reloj pude ver que habían pasado casi 9 horas desde que le había puesto el calmante a Isabella, con el propósito de que descansara de la tortuosa noche parecía haber tenido. Le había hecho varios exámenes de sangre, y aún esperaba por los resultados, estaba impaciente por que despertara de una maldita vez, había algo en ella que no me dejaba despegar los ojos de ella, había algo que me atraía hacia ella, como el magnetismo... Pero no sabía que era, no sabía qué era lo que me retenía en ese cuarto, que era lo que no me dejaba quitar el ojo encima de ella, lo que no me permitía dejar de cuestionarme quién era ella, cómo era ella, por qué ella...

Con esas preguntas en mi cabeza estuve un buen rato observándola, viendo como fruncía sus pequeños labios rosados en señal de disgusto, viendo como respiraba un poco alterada. "Tal vez está teniendo un mal sueño", pensé para mí mismo.

En ese momento entró Victoria, una enfermera del hospital de medio tiempo, que parece más una ramera urgida de sexo. Entró a la habitación en la que me encontraba con Isabella sin previo aviso. Dirigió su mirada a la mía, y la suya describía a una mujer que lo único que le interesa es restregar sus senos plásticos y su culo inyectado en la cara de cualquier hombre, y así hacer dinero fácil. Si alguien me pregunta por qué Victoria trabajaba en este Hospital, cuando podía hacer millones de dólares como prostituta, le diría que era simplemente para guardar apariencias, pero me enteré por medio de mi padre Carlise, dueño y fundador de este Hospital, que la familia de Victoria la obligó a trabajar en un lugar "decente", no querían que su pequeña niña terminara en un prostíbulo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella no trabaja en prostíbulo como tal, peor, trabaja desde su casa.

Victoria ya se me habían insinuado millones de veces, pero su encanto de prostituta no producía ningún efecto sobre mí, y menos mal que no lo hacía, no me imagino saliendo con esa ramera, ni si quiera me imagino como su amigo.

La única persona que producía un efecto sobre mí, se encontraba en ese momento al lado mío, acostada en una camilla, y yo esperando a que despertara.

La voz insípida y chillona de Victoria me sacó de mi burbuja personal...

-Dr. Cullen- y aquí vamos de nuevo.

-¿Qué quiere Victoria?- me estaba impacientando, esa sonrisa picarona de su cara no se le quitaba ni con un balde de agua fría.

-Ayy, no sea tan malo conmigo- dijo tratando de hacerse la ofendida ante mi pregunta, me sacaba de mis casillas la gran perra esa. -Solamente vine a entregarle los exámenes de sangre que me pidió de "esa" de ahí.- Esto último lo dijo señalando a Isabella con su dedo índice y haciendo una mueca de disgusto y repugnancia.

-Deme esos exámenes- me tendió los exámenes y se los arranqué de las manos -Ya se puede retirar antes de que "esa" despierte- le contesté irónico y se fue de la habitación inmediatamente, y menos mal que lo hizo, me había hecho enojar llamando a Isabella como una cualquiera... Aunque tal vez lo era.

Ese último pensamiento no quería tomármelo muy enserio, así que para distraer a mi mente me ocupé en abrir los benditos exámenes.

Los abrí, y lo que leí en ese papel no tenía precio...

Tenía altos niveles de alcohol en la sangre, muy altos debería decir.

Ese último pensamiento que tuve sobre si era o no una cualquiera, volvió a mi cabeza de manara casi automática. Ya estaba al borde de la locura, ¿Y si lo era? ¿Quién era ella en verdad? y lo más importante ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? ¿Por qué no podía sacarme su rostro de mi mente?

Esto era muy estúpido, realmente estúpido, ni siquiera la conozco, no sé quien era ella realmente, y ahí me encontraba yo, hablando como si de verdad me importara y me preocupara por ella. Obviamente me preocupaba de su salud, es mi trabajo, para eso me gradué de médico, para salvar vidas, ese era mi propósito de vida, ya que hace nueve años no pude salvar la de ella por el simple hecho de que no sabía nada sobre el tema, y mucho menos sabía cómo detener una hemorragia, y por eso murió Tanya, por culpa de ese maldito infeliz que la mató por culpa del alcohol, por ser un borracho de mierda... Y también por mi ignorancia con respecto a la medicina, por no estar preparado para casos de emergencia como lo fue ese día en particular, día que no quiero recordar y por lo que luchaba todos los días para salvar vidas como médico...

En un instante me encontraba leyendo los resultados de los exámenes de sangre de Isabella, y al siguiente me encontraba pensando en Tanya, y en cómo el infeliz de su padre la había matado junto con su madre, por haber ingerido altos niveles de alcohol, más de los que su cuerpo podía resistir. Así se encontraba Isabella, los niveles de alcohol en la sangre eran elevados, exageradamente elevados.

No me di cuenta de que varias lágrimas ya corrían por mis mejillas hasta que Isabella empezó a mover sus manos, y luego sus piernas. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y parpadeó varias veces, mientras que yo limpiaba las lágrimas que se habían escapado de mis ojos.

Todo mi mundo y mi universo se detuvieron cuando me miró directamente a los ojos, su mirada era profunda y cálida, me inspeccionó de pies a cabeza, era como si fuese una alienígena, como si estuviera buscando algún signo de sospecha en mis ropas, algo por lo que debería desconfiar de mí. Por lo que me presente para aclarar todas sus dudas, y para que ella aclarara las mías.

-Buenos días Srta. Swan, soy Edward Cullen, su doctor, ¿cómo se siente? ¿Tiene alguna molestia en particular?- su cara pareció relajarse al escuchar mis palabras, tal vez se alegrara de que no fuera un ser peligroso. Inmediatamente me respondió.

-Y... Y-o... Yo- suspiró con algo de fuerza e inmediatamente volvió a inspeccionarme con la mirada que se posaba en cada parte de mi cuerpo como buscando alguna falla. Pasó un buen rato y nunca respondió a mi pregunta por lo que volví a hacerla.

-¿Cómo se siente?- me empezaba a desesperar, la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro. Ella por su parte, abrió sus ojos mostrando asombro, como si su cabeza hubiese hecho un clic sobre lo que le pasó, lo cual me moría por saber.

-He estado mejor- fruncí mis labios desaprobando su respuesta. Le iba a preguntar sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, cuando me atacó por sorpresa con una pregunta que no me esperaba por el momento. -¿Dónde estoy?-


	8. Chapter 8: Nueva Misión

Capítulo 8: Nueva Misión

Bella Pov:

-Estas en el Hospital de Forks, Washington.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- no daba precio a lo que escuchaba, ¿Cómo pude manejar hasta acá? La respuesta era simple, quería alejarme de Jacob Black y de sus matones a toda costa.

Necesitaba llamar a alguien, tenía que ocultarme, alejarme de todo, salvar mi vida, y sabía perfectamente quien me podía ayudar. Tenía que salir de ese lugar, mi identificación estaba al descubierto, tal vez ya me encontraron, tenía que salir de ahí, y rápido.

-¿Dónde están mis cosas? ¿Dónde está mi carro?- pregunté con desespero, mi tiempo era limitado.

-Sus documentos de identificación están en mi oficina, los trajeron anoche.- dijo el Dr. Sexy Cullen que mantenía sus ojos verdes sobre mí como si tratara de leer mis pensamientos, era sofocante, aunque endemoniadamente sexy y hermoso... -Y su auto se encuentra en tránsito, un Chevy rojo, ¿no?- Asentí con la cabeza -Su auto se encuentra en pérdida total, el fuerte impacto que recibió produjo una explosión, no se puede recuperar. Ahora bien,- añadió mirándome directo a los ojos, ya me estaba dando miedo el Dr. Cullen -¿Qué lo que pasó anoche?, según estos exámenes de sangre que le hice, los niveles de alcohol eran muy altos.- dijo mostrándome los exámenes desde su sitio.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, este hombre me intimidaba de pies a cabeza, pero su cuerpo y esos ojos verdes esmeraldas me invitaban y me decían "muérdeme" de una manera tan extraña que me provocaba salir corriendo de ese lugar, encerrarme en baño y meter la cabeza en agua fría, con hielo si era posible.

-¿Hay algún teléfono disponible en este hospital?, necesito hablar con alguien urgentemente.- no podía dar explicaciones de lo que pasó a este extraño, un muy atractivo y sexy extraño. Además, tenía que comunicarme con mi amiga lo más rápido posible, y salir de ahí.

-Aún no ha respondido a ni pregunta Srta. Swan.

-Y no estoy en la obligación de hacerlo Dr. Cullen. Esto es un Hospital, no una sala de interrogatorios.- le contesté hastiada, no podía dar detalles de lo ocurrido, era muy arriesgado, por el bien de él y por mi propio bien.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y suspiró fuertemente en señal de impaciencia, si algo he aprendido en la organización de mi padre era leer los gestos de las personas y lo que éstos realmente querían decir ellos.

"Mi padre"

-Muy bien, discúlpeme si le molestó mi pregunta, no volverá a ocurrir, y con respecto al teléfono tenga el mío, no creo que pueda pararse de la cama, no debe hacer mucha fuerza, recuerde que acaba de tener un cirugía.- me tendió su celular y añadió, -si quiere la dejo a solas un momento para que pueda hacer la llamada tranquilamente y sin ninguna interrupción.

Sin más salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Le di gracias al cielo, privacidad, era justo lo que necesitaba. Sin más preámbulo agarré el celular del Dr. Cullen, un Blackberry, y marqué el número de esa persona que me podría ayudar en estos momentos...

Marqué el número correspondiente y empezó a repicar...

Un repique, dos repiques y al tercer repique contestaron.

-Alice, ¿Eres tú?- nadie contestó -¿Alice?- lo único que se pudo escuchar al otro lado de la línea fue una risa burlona que yo conocía muy bien- ¿¡Qué haces tú con el teléfono de mi amiga!? ¿¡Dónde está Alice!?

-Cálmate gatito, tu pequeña amiga está bien, por el momento.

-¿¡Qué es lo quieres de una maldita vez Jacob!?- ya estaba muy enojada, se podía meter conmigo y hasta tratar de asesinarme, pero si se atrevía a tocar a mi mejor amiga, se iba enfrentar al demonio, y eso que no soy violenta.

-A ti, te quiero a ti, pero eso va a tener que esperar, Billy tiene una proposición que hacerte.

-No decías eso cuando te encontré a ti y a Leah Clearwater en la cama, así que hazme el favor y pásame al infeliz de tu padre de una buena vez, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo.- Jacob sí que sabía sacarme de mis casillas, primero lo encuentro con mi compañera de trabajo, Leah Clearwater, y ahora viene como si nada a decirme que quiere estar conmigo. Él sí que sabe sacar lo peor de mí.

-Lo que tú digas mi cielo.

-¡No me llames mi cielo!- casi que gritaba de la rabia que cargaba encima.

-Hey Bella- ahora era el mismísimo Billy Black el que hablaba al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué quieres Black?- contesté sin más preámbulo.

-Tengo una propuesta que hacerte Bella, y si haces tú parte, saldrás ganando, y más de lo que crees.

Billy Black tenía una buena reputación en la organización de mi padre por su técnica de manipulación y chantaje.

-¿Y qué es eso exactamente qué tengo que hacer?- pregunté con cierta intriga.

-Necesito que investigues a Edward Cullen, tu doctor- como supuse, ya me habían encontrado. -Al parecer en su adolescencia estuvo relacionado con unos drogadictos como Mike Newton, por ejemplo. Lo que necesito es que corrobores si esta información que te estoy dando es cierta, y que averigües lo más que puedas sobre él y sobre su familia, al parecer han tenido contacto con la mafia.

Toda esa información que me estaba dando Billy Black no podía creerla, me encontraba en un completo shock, ¿Cómo alguien como él, un médico, podía estar involucrado en la droga y en la mafia? No podía creerlo.

-¿Y qué me ofreces a cambio de conseguirte esa información?

-Bueno, primero que todo te puedo asegurar que nada le pasará a Alice Brandon, y segundo podrás volver a la organización y hasta pueda cederte el puesto de Mayor.

-Eso… Eso es... ¡Dios!- no podía creerlo, mi trabajo de vuelta, y hasta el puesto de Mayor asegurado, el cielo me sonreía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dispongo para esa misión Black?- obviamente iba a aceptar, me estaban ofreciendo en bandeja de plata la razón por la que me he esforzado todos estos años, mas bien, toda mi vida.

-Muy bien Bella, así me gusta. Sabía que aceptarías.- y pude escuchar su risa burlona restregándome en cara su victoria.

-No tengo todo el tiempo Black.

-Mejor será que vayas cambiando ese tonito conmigo Bella.

-¿Entonces? ¿Vas a responder mi pregunta? ¿Cuánto tiempo dispongo?

-Tan impaciente como siempre, dispones de dos semanas para cumplir tu misión, ya sabes que hacer Bella.

-Aja- y tranqué la llamada.

Así que dos semanas para averiguar si el Dr. Edward Sexy Cullen ha sido un chico malo.

Al otro lado de la línea...

-Espero que tu plan funcione papá.

-Pues claro que lo hará, siempre es así, sólo hay que esperar y la Agente 58 hará el trabajo que yo no pude cumplir hace 9 años.

-Está bien padre.

-Edward Cullen, el infierno espera por ti.


	9. Chapter 9: Sentimientos

Capítulo 9: ¿Por qué me siento de esta manera?

Bella Pov:

Ya había pasado una semana desde el primer y último día en que había visto al Dr. Cullen, y hoy me daban de alta...

Había perdido la mitad del tiempo que disponía para investigar a Edward Cullen, debía darme prisa, mi sueño, mi trabajo, mi todo estaba en juego. Si de verdad apreciaba tanto mi trabajo como todos decían, y como yo misma solía decir, iba a arriesgarlo todo con tal de cumplir mi misión.

Victoria, la enfermera, me estaba quitando los puntos de la cirugía que el Dr. Cullen me había aplicado una semana atrás. Ya tenía en mente como acercarme al Dr. Cullen, había ideado un plan, solo necesitaba que Victoria terminara de quitarme los puntos y luego podría salir de aquí.

Mientras tanto estaba acostada en la camilla y pensaba en la razón por la que el Dr. Cullen no me había dirigido la palabra desde lo que pasó al devolverle su teléfono celular, a decir verdad fue algo muy raro, jamás me había sentido de esa manera, ni siquiera con Jacob, bueno, las cosas con Jacob nunca pasaron a mayores. Edward Cullen tenía algo en particular que me atraía a él, y ese contacto que tuvimos me lo demostró...

*Flashback*

Esa pequeña charla con Billy me ponía a pensar en todas las ventajas que cumplir esa misión en particular me ofrecía, tomar el control de la organización de mi padre era lo mejor que podía pasarme en la vida, o eso era lo que creía.

Algo debió haber pasado con Edward Cullen, aparte de relacionarse con la droga y la mafia, para que Billy Black quisiera saber todo sobre él, y ese algo no me daba buena espina. Billy Black sonó muy ansioso al respecto, había algo detrás de todo esto, sin duda alguna.

Justo cuando me disponía a planificar cómo me iba a acercar a Edward Cullen, este apareció tras la puerta y me habló con esa voz de terciopelo que sólo él tenía.

-¿Puedo pasar?- se notaba nervioso, se sostenía del manojo de la puerta y tenía su cabello de tonalidades bronce más revuelto que antes, era como si hubiese manejado el auto convertible rojo flamante de Rosalie a mas de 200 km/h. Aunque pensándolo bien, mientras más rebelde se encontraba su cabello, más sexy lograba verse. Ese hombre era un monumento andante creado, alabado y besado por los dioses, lo más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida, y me preguntaba ¿cómo se sentiría tocar su piel? ¿Cómo se sentirá abrazar aquel hombre? o mejor aún, ¿cómo se sentiría tocar esos carnosos labios que sólo él poseía?

-Claro, por supuesto- le respondí saliendo de mi burbuja personal para volverme a ese adonis que se encontraba en mi habitación -y gracias por haberme prestado su celular.- agarre su celular en mis manos y se lo tendí, y justo antes de agarrarlo volvió a hablar.

-De nada, espero que haya hecho todas las llamadas que le hicieran falta Srta. Swan.

-S...- cuando me disponía a responder, él agarró el celular y nuestras manos se rozaron, ese simple contacto provocó que una especie de electricidad desconocida para mi, recorriera mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, dejándome perpleja y sin palabras. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y él también lo hizo, dándome a entender que él había sentido esa misma electricidad con el simple roce de nuestras manos.

Estando en ese mismo estado de perplejidad y de asombro nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro durante un largo rato, y tenía la impresión de que cada segundo que pasaba se acercaba un poco más a mí, hasta el punto en que se encontraba a sólo centímetros de mi cara.

No podía creerlo, estaba a punto de ser besada por el hombre más hermoso y sexy del mundo, quién pensaría que yo, Isabella Marie Swan, iba a sentir esos labios de aquel adonis sobre los míos, y recordé esas palabras que la gente solía decirle a las personas que deseaban algo con grandes ansias, "cuidado con lo que deseas". Ahora comprendía el significado de aquello. Pero no estaba preparada para experimentar algo así, acababa de salir de una relación en la que creí ser feliz, pero Jacob terminó siéndome infiel con mi compañera de trabajo, ese fue el dolor más grande que mi corazón pudo soportar, después de la muerte de mi padre. Así que no iba a dejar que Edward, ni ningún otro hombre me lastimara y me hiciera pasar por aquello otra vez.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, ya nuestras narices se estaban rozando y una nueva carga de electricidad llegó a nosotros, y cuando me disponía a alejarlo de mi, el celular resbaló de sus manos haciendo un ruido ensordecedor, y nos separamos bruscamente el uno del otro, mientras él se agachaba para recoger su celular yo traté de disculparme por lo sucedido.

-Discúlpeme Dr. Cullen, no era mí intención...- pero no me dejó terminar.

-Disculpe usted mi atrevimiento Srta. Swan, no volverá a pasar, realmente lo siento- sus palabras eran parecidas a un puñal en la espalda no creí que me fuese a doler tanto su rechazo, a pesar de que era yo la que lo quería apartar.

Mientras me decía esas dolorosas palabras recogió su celular del piso y se fue de la habitación, sin siquiera voltear atrás, como alma que lleva el diablo, y no lo volví a verlo en toda esa semana...

*Fin del Flashback*

Ya suspiraba por ese hombre, sin siquiera conocerlo, debía tener esposa e hijos, una familia, aunque eso lo iba a averiguar el día de hoy y lo que quedaba de la semana, no debía ser impaciente. Había mandado todos mis documentos legales y mi celular a través de Victoria, no volvió a aparecer por mi habitación.

Ya Victoria había terminado de quitarme los puntos de la cirugía y me había dado "privacidad" para cambiarme la bata que traía puesta por mis jeans negros, mi camisa azul celeste de manas cortas y mis preciados converse negros.

Cuando estaba amarrando las trenzas de mis zapatos, mi celular empezó a vibrar, era una llamada de Rosalie e inmediatamente le contesté.

-Hola- contesté un poco precavida a todo lo que se me avecinaba encima, mi desaparición las debió poner muy preocupadas, y sabiendo cómo eran esas dos, apuesto a que la Tercera Guerra Mundial iba a dar comienzo, pero no estaba preparada psicológicamente para lo que ocurrió a continuación.

-Bella, estoy embarazada y tú andas más perdida que el hijo de Limber- dijo la rubia que parecía más a una modelo de pasarela que a un ama de casa.

-¿¡Embarazada!? Pero ¿Cómo?

-Por Dios Bella no me digas que no sabes cómo vienen los bebés al mundo.- sonaba un poco histérica del otro lado de la línea.

-Por claro que sé cómo se concibe un bebé, pero ¿Quién es el padre? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Ya se comprometieron?- eran demasiadas preguntas las que rondaban por mi cabeza en ese momento.

-No él aún no lo sabe, y no lo conoces, es alguien con el que he estado saliendo desde hace varios meses. Aún no se los he presentado a ti ni a Alice porque vive en Washington, estoy con él aquí en su casa, y aproveche que salió un momento al Hospital, donde trabaja para llamarte, Alice no sabe nada de ti, ¿Dónde demonios estás metida?

No podía creer lo que Rosalie me estaba diciendo, también ella se encontraba en Washington, aunque no por las mismas razones obviamente. Un momento, acaba de decir que el padre de su hijo trabajaba en un Hospital, ¿Será posible que...? No, no podía ser, demasiadas coincidencias juntas en un solo día, algo estaba pasando y debía averiguar qué era.

-Estoy en Washington precisamente, en Forks, estoy en el Hospital, tuve un accidente la semana pasada y me tuvieron que operar, estoy saliendo, ¿En qué parte estás tú?

-¿Cómo qué un accidente? Bella tú y yo estamos sincronizadas, estamos en el mismo pueblo. Mira son las 2:34 pm, ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos a las 3:30 pm en el Centro Comercial y ahí nos sentamos a hablar? ¿Te parece?

-Está bien, pero ¿cuál centro comercial? Necesito la dirección.- si, eran muchas coincidencias para un mismo día.

-Por Dios Bella, este pueblo es extremadamente pequeño para perderse, pero para complacerte te daré la dirección, anota.

Anoté la dirección que me dio mi amiga y di por finalizada la llamada. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la administración, para llenar todo el papeleo correspondiente, y en pleno pasillo me topé con dos personajes que no esperaba ver por nada del mundo, y mucho menos en la situación tan comprometedora que se encontraban. Esa escena me dejó en un completo estado de shock, y algo, desde el fondo de mi corazón se partió en dos...


	10. Chapter 10: Verdades

Capítulo 10: Verdades Reveladas

Bella Pov:

Debía ser el día de los inocentes y aún no me daba cuenta. Esto debe ser una broma, mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, era la escena de dos amantes que se devoraban el uno al otro, que se besaban desenfrenadamente, que se necesitaban como el aire para respirar, eran el Dr. Cullen y Victoria en un beso fogoso y erótico en pleno pasillo del Hospital.

Al presenciar aquella pequeña demostración de amor que se tenían el uno al otro (nótese el sarcasmo), pequeñas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas provocando que sollozara ligeramente, y que los dos amantes se dieran cuenta de mi presencia. Se apartaron bruscamente el uno del otro, como si estuviesen cometiendo un pecado. Aunque claramente no era un pecado lo que hacían, estaban alterando el orden público.

El Dr. Cullen abrió los ojos como platos del asombro, que hasta creí posible que éstos se le salieran de las órbitas, e inmediatamente dirigió la mirada hacia la mía.

Sus ojos reflejaban furia y rabia, eran de esas miradas capaz de partiere en dos como un rayo del cielo, y recordé eso de "si las miradas mataran" ya me habría hecho picadillo. Apuesto a que no le agrado mucho que haya interrumpido su momento de "privacidad" con Victoria, una Victoria que se recostó de la pared del pasillo y se me quedó mirando con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, una sonrisa que hasta yo hubiese puesto por haber probado de esos labios que te llamaban a kilómetros de distancia, unos labios por los que hubiese dado hasta mi alma por el simple hecho de probarlos.

Pero que estupideces estaba pensando, Edward Cullen era mi misión, no podía expresar ningún tipo de sentimiento afectivo hacia él, a menos que la misión así lo requiriese, pero ese no era el caso, debía investigar todo sobre ese sujeto, y sobre su familia, pero algo en mi ya roto corazón seguía quebrándose ante esa imagen que había visto y que había guardado en mi cabeza como un recuerdo de que la palabra "amor", palabra que no podía existir en mi vocabulario, al parecer ese sentimiento no había sido creado para mi, mi padre había muerto, Jacob me había traicionado, había perdido mi trabajo y ahora Edward había besado a Victoria de una manera intensa en mi presencia.

Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando, ni siquiera conocía Edward y no había entablado una conversación con él por más de cinco minutos, y ahora hablaba como una estúpida enamorada que se decepciona por el simple hecho de saber que ese adonis que se encontraba en frente mío no había sido creado para mí.

Enamorada de ese adonis, y ¿cómo no estarlo?, si con una simple mirada de parte de esos ojos verdes esmeralda tenía el poder de derretirte y olvidar que existe el Universo y te hacía pensar que todo giraba alrededor de él, de Edward. Pero ese pensamiento era completamente estúpido, ¿Cómo podía enamorarme de un extraño? Era cierto que me atraía su físico pero más nada.

Aún así las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas y los sollozos continuaban, di media vuelta y salí de ese lugar corriendo a toda prisa como alma que lleva el diablo, no sin antes haber dado una fugaz mirada hacia atrás, hacia donde se encontraban los dos amantes desesperados y hambrientos el uno del otro, pero ya no había ni rastro de Edward por ningún lado, sólo estaba Victoria recostada de la pared, pero no importó, seguí corriendo desenfrenadamente hacia la salida de ese lugar.

Cuando finalmente la hallé miré a todos los lados para buscar un taxi y encontrarme con Rosalie en el Centro Comercial.

El cielo estaba nublado y se hallaban nubes grises y cargadas de agua a lo lejos, y había una vegetación verde y frondosa creciendo a ni alrededor, cosa que no pude notar la noche que llegué a este pueblo inconscientemente. Se notaba que en este lugar llovía constantemente, tanto por el color de la vegetación y por el frío que aquí hacía.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y con ellas un viento gélido recorrió todo el lugar, provocando un estremecimiento de mi parte.

Aun no había logrado localizar el primer taxi hasta que sentí que alguien que alguien se encontraba detrás de mí, y pude escuchar su aterciopelada voz cargada de furia.

-¿¡A dónde vas!?- en su voz se podía notar la rabia que se apoderaba de él, y crecía dentro de él más y más.

Antes de responder a su pregunta, cosa que no estaba en la obligación de hacerlo, le hice señas al primer taxi que logré visualizar ante las pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer del cielo en ese lugar. El taxista se acercó gasta donde me encontraba y al llegar al lado mío abrí la puerta del vehículo, y antes de montarme, le contesté a Edward con toda mi furia contenida.

-Lejos, lejos de este lugar, y lejos de ti.- me monté en el vehículo y cerré la puerta de golpe, le di al taxista la dirección a la que me dirigía y, no sé que habría visto el taxista en mi expresión, no sé si fue porque estaba sollozando nuevamente, pero piso a fondo el acelerador, y en menos de 5 minutos llegamos a mi destino, gracias a Dios que no había mucho tráfico. Le pagué al taxista y me baje del vehículo, corroboré la hora en mi reloj negro marca Swatch, el cual marcaba las 3:23 pm, y me dirigí al pequeño local donde había quedado con mi amiga Rosalie.

Fue fácil encontrar el local, y más aún por su enorme letrero verde que decía "Berry's Bar". Si, Rosalie había quedado conmigo en un bar.

Al entrar pude ver a mi amiga, sentada en una de las mesas del lugar, era una de las más apartadas, aunque debí imaginarlo, a Rosalie no le gustaba estar en medio de los locales cuando se trataba de un asunto serio, realmente serio.

Rosalie al notar mi presencia corrió hacia mí y me abrazo, fue un abrazo cálido y fuerte, y ese abrazo provocó que me desahogara en llanto, y las lágrimas corrían como cascadas por mis mejillas, y Rosalie al notarlo se puso histérica.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Qué pasó?

-No es nada Rosalie,- traté de calmarla -nada por lo que debas preocuparte.

-Pues claro que debo preocuparme, eres mi amiga, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.- sabía que no me dejaría en paz.

-Rosalie, es alguien, que no me corresponde, y no me preguntes más que no quiero hablar de eso.- no quería hablar de lo ocurrido, iba a romper en llanto otra vez, y esa no era la idea.

-Bells,- empezó Rosalie mirándome con compasión y melancolía... -el corazón no atiende a las razones, deberías saberlo.

-Ya te dije que no vine a hablar de mí,- empezaba a hastiarme -vine a hablar de ti, y sobre la criatura, ¡no puedo creer que vaya a ser tía!- dije tratando de aligerar la situación.

-¿Qué tal si nos sentamos y pedimos algo de tomar? ¿Te parece?- preguntó la rubia.

-Claro, vamos.

Nos dirigimos hacia la mesa que Rosalie había escogido desde un principio y ordenamos una soda para cada una. Al cabo de 20 minutos Rosalie volvió a hablar.

-Tengo 3 semanas de embarazo, y el padre se llama Emmet, Emmet Cullen.- empezó a contar la rubia con una sonrisa en la cara, apuesto a que ella también estaba enamorada. Con que Edward Cullen tiene un hermano, y está saliendo con mi amiga, tal vez pueda investigar a Edward a través de mi amiga, no quería volver a verle la cara más nunca, era lo mejor, por el bien de ambos.

-Nos conocimos en un juego de béisbol entre los Twins de Minnesota y los Dodgers hace 4 meses, yo le iba a los Twins de Minnesota y él a los Dodgers, nos tocó en la misma fila, uno al lado del otro en el partido, y créeme Bella, fue como amor a primera vista, no despegamos nuestras miradas en todo el partido. Nos comíamos con la mirada, al terminar el partido empezamos a hablar, y ¿Puedes creer que ese mismo día tuvimos sexo desenfrenado en su camioneta?- decía entre risitas la rubia, un leve rubor se apareció por su cara al hablar de ese tipo de cosas como el sexo, y hacer que eso sucediera era una tarea muy difícil de cumplir, pero parecía que ese tal Emmet podía hacerlo fácilmente. Realmente estaba enamorada, se le notaba a leguas.

-¿Quién es Emmet?- pregunté con curiosidad, todo lo que involucrara a mía amigas debía importarme.

-Bueno,- volvió a relatar la rubia- Emmet es médico de un Hospital que queda a cinco minutos de aquí, y es grande y musculoso, trabaja mucho en su cuerpo físicamente. Es el hermano menor de su familia, sus padres son Carlise y Esme Cullen, son muy buenas personas, te hacen sentir feliz y cómoda. Es como si pertenecieras a esa familia de toda la vida, es un sentimiento muy difícil de explicar.- Rosalie tenía esa sonrisa en la cara mientras hablaba, una sonrisa de quien es verdaderamente feliz, y me alegraba por eso, y hasta me daba un poco de envidia saber que ella conocía esa felicidad que yo creí haber vivido con Jacob. -Su hermano mayor se llama Edward Cullen y aún no lo he conocido personalmente, sólo lo he visto en fotos de los portarretratos que hay en casa de sus padres, y es muy apuesto, pero no se compara con Emmet.- con que Edward Cullen era hermano del padre del bebé de mi amiga. Si, Edward era realmente apuesto, capaz de hacerte suspirar con simplemente dirigir una de sus verdes miradas hacia ti.

Esto ponía las cosas más fáciles para mi investigación, y podía hacerlo a través de mi amiga y de Emmet, no tenía intención de volver a verlo, ni a él ni a Victoria.

-¿Edward Cullen?- pregunté fingiendo curiosidad para no llamar tanto la atención de mi amiga -Cuéntame más sobre ese tal Edward.- mi investigación apenas comenzaba.


	11. Chapter 11: Esperanza

Capítulo 11: La Esperanza, ¿Volverá?

Edward Pov:

Hoy a Isabella Swan le daban de alta, y yo aún no me atrevía a acercarme a su habitación para entablar una conversación con ella, a fin de conocerla un poco más, saber quién era, qué le gustaba, saber cuál era su color favorito, su comida favorita, y todos esos detalles que la mayoría de las personas creen que son estúpidos. Pero la verdad era que con esos simples e insignificantes detalles se lograba alcanzar la afinidad con otra persona, podemos llegar a querer a una persona, y también a amarla.

Son esos pequeños detalles los que nos forman como persona y como seres humanos que somos, son nuestra esencia.

Aunque desde hace nueve años yo ya no me sentía capaz de mostrar afecto a otra persona que no fuera mi familia, pero Isabella Swan había despertado esas esperanzas nuevamente en mí desde la primera vez que la vi, cuando la estaban acomodando en la camilla para llevarla a quirófano y aplicarle una cirugía. Y ese momento en el que una electricidad nos recorrió de pies a cabeza, al rozar su suave y hermosa piel con la mía. Estuvimos a punto de un beso, pero desde ese día no me había atrevido a verla nuevamente.

Me encontraba solo en mi oficina esperando a que un milagro sucediera, y que ese mismo milagro me llevara consigo a la habitación de la Srta. Swan.

Eran las 3:05 pm y ella estaba a punto de irse del hospital, debería estar recogiendo sus cosas.

Y la cruda y dolorosa verdad llegó a mí como si mil navajas se me clavaran en la espalda, ¿Y si más nunca la volvía a ver? Según sus documentos de identificación, Isabella nació, creció, estudió, trabajó, y vivió en Phoenix, Arizona, ¿Y si volvía a su casa en Phoenix? ¿Cómo la encontraría? ¿Qué excusa le daría para ir a verla?

Debía hacer algo y rápido. Sin más preámbulos me paré de la silla de mi oficina y me encaminé hacia su habitación, con la simple intención de llevarla a cenar en un modesto y tranquilo restaurante para conocernos, hablar y hasta llegar a una relación de amigos, tener una amistad que no se basara sólo en la de un doctor y su paciente.

Isabella era callada y misteriosa, muy diferente del resto de las mujeres que había conocido en mi vida hasta el momento, y muy diferente de Tanya. Isabella no era como las demás, definitivamente.

Iba decidido a ir a su habitación y hablar con ella de una maldita vez. Estaba a medio camino de su habitación e iba acelerando mis pasos, hasta que algo, o mejor dicho, alguien se atravesó en mi camino, era Victoria.

-Victoria no tengo tiempo para tus...- pero me fue imposible terminar la frase ya que la muy zorra estampó su labios contra los míos, provocándome la sensación más asquerosa del mundo y del universo.

¿Es que acaso no tenía vergüenza? ¿Dónde había quedado su dignidad? Estábamos en medio del pasillo en pleno Hospital, y aunque tratará de alejarla de mí, y apartar su cara de la mía, la muy descarada hacia más fuerte su agarre de manos en mi cabello, inmovilizando así mi cabeza.

Ella era una mujer, aunque fuese difícil de creerlo, pero jamás le había levantado la mano a una mujer y mucho menos golpear a una, por lo que traté de zafarme de su agarre con un poco de gentileza y caballerosidad, como me había criado mi madre Esme, aunque se tratara de una cualquiera como Victoria.

Pero esa no fue la peor parte, lo peor de todo aquello que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, fue que mientras trataba de liberarme de su agarre para terminar de una buena vez ese asqueroso y horrendo beso, fue que se escucharon unos pequeños sollozos, y al separarme bruscamente de Victoria y cortar ese maldito beso, me di cuenta de que teníamos una espectadora, nada más y nada menos, que la propia Isabella Swan en carne y hueso.

Odié con todas mis fuerzas a Victoria en ese momento, la cual se encontraba recostada de la pared blanca del pasillo, y tenía una sonrisa burlona en su cara, como si hubiese ganado un maldito trofeo. Lo único que se había ganado era mi odio eterno hacia su persona.

Frente a nosotros se encontraba una Isabella que sollozaba, y de sus ojos color chocolate salían pequeñas lágrimas, y su mirada se clavaba en mí, como si hubiese cometido un delito. En su mirada se ocultaba una rabia y tristeza indescifrables, y sin más, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de ese lugar como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Había sido un imbécil y un completo idiota por haber caído en la trampa de Victoria, y en ese beso asqueroso. La boca me sabía a tierra podrida.

Salí corriendo tras Isabella, no sin antes haberle botado todo mi veneno a Victoria con un millón de insultadas. Corrí detrás de Isabella, como un policía que persigue a un ladrón, y cuando logré alcanzarla, esta ya se encontraba en la salida del Hospital haciéndole señas a un taxi para que parara.

No pude controlar toda mi furia por lo sucedido con Victoria cuando le hablé a Isabella, la cual me daba la espalda y no se atrevía a mirarme.

-¿¡Adónde vas!?- mi tono de voz era fuerte y elevado, no podía controlar la rabia que se apoderaba de mí en ese instante, estaba a punto de perder mi oportunidad para conocer a Isabella, quizás para siempre. Pero lo que realmente me dolió fue la respuesta fría, distante y seca que me dio Isabella.

-Lejos, lejos de este lugar, y lejos de ti.- y algo dentro de mi ya muy roto corazón se partió en dos, tal vez la esperanza de volverme a enamorar de una persona como Isabella, la cual me llamaba mucho la atención, se había desvanecido como la esperanza de ser feliz junto a Tanya hace nueve años.

Se monto dentro del taxi, y éste salió volado de ese lugar hacia un destino que yo desconocía.

Me quedé un largo rato parado en ese lugar sin saber qué hacer, y no sé si fue tanta la rabia que cargaba en ese momento, que no había dado cuenta de las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer del cielo.

El cielo de aquel pueblo había sido mi reflejo desde hace nueve años, si yo lloraba el cielo también lo hacía, y aquella situación en la que me encontraba no fue la excepción de aquel fenómeno.

Sin ánimos de volver al trabajo me dirigí inmediatamente hacia mi Volvo plateado, y me dirigí a mi Pent-house con una velocidad mayor a 200 km/h. En menos de lo que canta un gallo llegué a ese lugar al que solía llamar hogar, y me dirigí a mi habitación, y me quite la ropa que cargaba puesta, la bata, mis mocasines negros, mis pantalones de vestir grises y mi camisa manga larga azul marino. Me vi en el espejo del baño y lo único que pude ver fue un ser humano solo, vacío y sin esperanzas de continuar vagando en este mundo caótico y lleno de maldad.

Así, frente a mi reflejo, tomé la decisión de que si el mundo me iba a mostrar su maldad en todo su esplendor, entonces que se aguantara y se agarrara de la silla, porque yo iba a hacer lo mismo, iba a ser malo, realmente malo, rebelde y dominador. Y sin perder más tiempo del que ya había perdido me encaminé hacia mi armario, y saqué de allí mis jeans negros desgastados de todo típico adolescente, cosa que ya no era desde hace algunos años, y me los puse. De uno de los compartimentos seleccioné una playera blanca de mangas cortas y mi chaqueta de cuero negro, y finalmente me puse mis converse negros. Tenía el mismo aspecto que tuve a los 17 años.

Fui hasta la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de mi enorme cama King Size, y de la primera gaveta saqué la caja de cigarrillos que aún guardaba. Agarré uno, lo prendí y me lo llevé a la boca, inhalé el humo lo más que pude y finalmente lo exhalé, dándome esa sensación de rebeldía que no tenía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Agarré mi billetera y la metí en uno de los bolsillos de mis jeans, también agarré mi IPod Nano que guardaba desde hace casi 3 años, y puse la canción que consideraba mi muy particular himno nacional desde que cumplí los 16, Fuck Authority de Pennywise. Salí de la habitación rumbo al garaje, donde guardaba mi Volvo plateado, un Lamborghini amarillo canario, que casi nunca usaba, y mi motocicleta, una Harley-Davidson.

Cuando fui adolescente era un amante de las motocicletas, y la Harley-Davidson fue mi obsesión más grande, después del piano. Era de esos adolescentes que participaba en las carreras callejeras, y las ganaba todas y cada una de ellas, por supuesto.

Aún conservaba la Harley-Davidson para recordar quién fui una vez, y sin más preámbulos me monté en aquella motocicleta, la prendí haciendo un ruido ensordecedor con el motor, y salí volado de aquel lugar.

Sentir el viento frío golpear mi cara con tanta fuerza como lo hacía cuando andaba en aquella moto mientras escuchaba Fuck Authority, era una de las cosas jamás cambiaría por nada del mundo...

Someday you gotta find another way

You better right your mind

And live by what you say

Iba a casi 200 km/h, saltándome unas cuantas normas de la ley de tránsito...

I say fuck authority

Silent majority

Raised by the system…

Me saltaba las luces rojas del semáforo, pasaba entre los carros, me montana en la acera, y un sin fin de cosas más...

Sick of your lies

Fuck no, we won't listen

We're gonna open your eyes…

Nada ni nadie me detenía, y mi único destino era Berry's Bar.

Frustrations, domination, feel the rage of a new generation,

We're livin', we're dyin' and we're never gonna stop, stop tryin'.

Al llegar a mi destino, estacioné mi moto en la acera, y antes de entrar al bar, un olor en particular a flores y fresas se me hizo familiar, pero no recordaba de donde.

Entré al bar y me dirigí a la barra, y alguien en particular llamó mi atención, en una mesa, un poco apartada, se encontraba sentada una rubia de ojos azules, muy hermosa debo decir, bebiendo una soda, aunque, habían dos sodas en la mesa, tal vez estaba esperando a alguien. No le seguí dando vueltas al asunto, y le pedí un vodka al bar tender, y me tomé todo el contenido del vaso de un solo trago, pero en ese instante me entraron unas ganas horribles de ir al baño.

Me paré de la silla y me dirigí al baño que se encontraba al final del pasillo, el de caballeros se encontraba justo en frente del baño de damas, toqué la puerta para cerciorarme de que estuviese desocupado.

Un golpe... Dos golpes... Tres golpes... y nada. Gracias a Dios que se encontraba disponible en ese preciso momento, mi urgencia era enorme.

Cuando al fin acabé, me lavé las manos y mojé mi cara con agua fría, el olor a fresas y flores se hacía más fuerte cada segundo, pero aún no recordaba de dónde lo recordaba.

Me sequé las manos y cara, y salí del baño dispuesto a no dejar ni una gota de licor disponible en este bar. Me lo iba a tomar todo como si fuese agua y como si el mañana no existiera. Ya nada importaba, no volvería a ver Isabella el resto de mi vida, tal vez ella no quería ni saber que existía por el maldito beso de Victoria.

Al salir del baño, frente a mí se encontraba una mujer de cabello marrón, como chocolate, de piel blanca, y con ese peculiar aroma de flores y fresas.

Justo en ese momento, el poco de conciencia y cordura que aún me quedaban me hicieron ver algo que había pasado inadvertido ante mí. Ese peculiar aroma que había captado desde que llegué le pertenecía Isabella Swan, y ella se encontraba frente a mí dándome la espalda, esperando a que el baño de damas fuese desocupado.

Toda esa realidad me golpeó como un ladrillo en la cabeza, tenía en frente de mí a la mujer que había mantenido mi cabeza ocupada por una semana, esta era mi oportunidad, al fin el cielo me sonreía.

-Isabella- la llamé por su nombre y volteó inmediatamente, en su cara se podía notar el asombro y un poco de alegría, o eso creía hasta que finalmente habló.

-¿¡Me estás siguiendo!?- en su tono de voz se podía distinguir la rabia que emanaba de ella en todo su esplendor.

-No, no te estaba siguiendo, llegué hace un par de minutos, no había manera de seguirte, aunque así lo deseé.- era todo o nada, todo o nada -pero ya que tenemos la enorme coincidencia de volvernos a encontrar, me gustaría que dieras un pequeño paseo conmigo, quisiera mostraste un lugar especial, y hablar contigo de ciertas cosas, si quieres.- le propuse finalmente.

-Lo siento pero mi amiga espera por mí- me contestó de manera seca y distante, pero no me daría por vencido, seguiría insistiendo.

-Entonces que tal si me acompañas afuera unos minutos, sólo una pequeña caminata, por favor.

-Vuelvo y te lo repito, mi amiga espera por mí, además no tengo nada que hablar contigo, creo que ya todo ha sido aclarado.- Así que la pequeña Isabella mal interpretó ese asqueroso beso.

-Por favor Isabella, sólo serán cinco minutos como mucho, no intentaré nada, por favor.- me arrodillaría si fuera necesario, tenía que hablar con ella, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

-Yo... Yo...- se veía la duda en su cara. Se debatía internamente si aceptar mi propuesta o no.


	12. Chapter 12: Oportunidad

Capítulo 12: Cerca de un Beso y una Nueva Oportunidad.

Bella Pov:

-No lo conozco en persona, jamás aceptó la invitación a almorzar que le envió Emmet para conocer a toda su familia, y presentarme oficialmente como la novia de Emmet, su hermano. Lo único que sé es que trabaja en el mismo Hospital que él, cerca de aquí. Es el mejor médico de U.S.A.- me comentaba Rosalie ante mi pregunta sobre quién era Edward Cullen. Pues sí que era el mejor, había salvado mi vida, debía darle las gracias.

-¿Y eso a qué se debe?- pregunté con verdadera curiosidad a mi amiga.

-No lo sé Bells, Emmet se la pasa hablando maravillas de él, pero me dijo una vez que Edward tiene un pasado terrible y muy triste a decir verdad, y que aún no ha podido superar la muerte de un familiar de hace casi 9 años. Por eso no quiere relacionarse con ninguna persona, no quiere volver a pasar por lo mismo.- me explicaba mi amiga Rose con cierta melancolía en el rostro.

Debió haber sido una perdida fatal, tal vez eso pueda explicar el por qué estuvo involucrado con la droga. La tristeza y la depresión lo debieron haber arrastrado hacia la oscuridad, y hasta cierto punto puedo entender sus actos, yo también había perdido a dos seres muy importantes en mi vida, mi padre Charlie, y mi madre Renne, aunque nunca conocí a esta última en realidad, pero vivir sin una figura materna en mi familia me afectó mucho. Eran comprensibles sus actos.

Pero eso que no quería relacionarse con nadie, era una grandísima mentira. Yo lo había visto, él ya tenía una amante, se podía notar a leguas que ya había superado esa "trágica" perdida familiar.

Aunque yo no soy quién para juzgarlo, y mucho menos criticarlo, pero no podía hacer caso omiso a mis cualidades como agente encubierto, había que tener un indicio de un algún acto que culpara al sospechoso, y ese beso con Victoria lo explicaba todo.

Pensar en aquel beso me producía un dolor inimaginable e indescriptible, y no sabía el motivo, ya que, yo no conocía a Edward Cullen, ni siquiera era su amiga, así que no tenía por qué afectarme lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer. Pero aún así me dolía en toda el alma, algo en lo más profundo de mi muy roto corazón seguía rompiéndose en miles de pedacitos. Era esa sensación de descubrir que tu pareja te había sido infiel, ni siquiera con Jacob me había sentido de esa manera.

Y era que en realidad, yo no había amado a Jacob, sólo me atraía su bien trabajado físico y me gustaba su personalidad, pero de ahí no había más nada. Muy pocos fueron los besos que llegamos a compartir, jamás cruzamos los límites de la pasión y el romance. Ahora doy gracias al cielo de que así haya sido, me estuviese arrepintiendo en este instante y en cada segundo de mi vida por haber cometido ese terrible error, menos mal que no lo hice.

Pero por otro lado, cometer errores era parte de la vida. Nuestros errores era lo que nos formaba como seres humanos, ya que a través de ellos aprendíamos a solucionar los problemas que se nos presentaban en la vida, y mucho más importante, aprendíamos a seguir adelante y a no dejarnos vencer, a no rendirnos y saber que, a final de todo, nuestros actos iban a ser recompensados.

A decir verdad, debía aplicar esos pensamientos a mi situación actual, ya que con la pérdida de mi padre y de mi puesto de trabajo en la organización que él había creado, fundado y manejado, ya no me sentía con ganas de seguir adelante, de mejorar el futuro para mí y para las personas importantes en mi vida. Pero ese era el punto, ya no había alguien importante por quién luchar, por quién levantarme todos los días y salir a la calle a luchar por mis sueños. Ya no tenía a ese alguien especial a mi lado por quién sacrificarlo todo, por quién sacrificar hasta mi vida si era necesario. O como dirían muchas personas, ya no tenía nada que perder, ya no tenía una razón de vivir, de luchar y de seguir adelante.

No puedo negar que en un principio creí posible que Edward Cullen pudiera ser esa razón que yo tanto necesitaba para continuar adelante con mi vida y ser feliz. Debo reconocer que creí posible enamorarme de él, de pensar que aquel apuesto e increíblemente atractivo caballero pudiera ser ese príncipe azul que toda mujer sueña y desea para ella misma, esa persona con la que se sueña tener un futuro y pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, con quién compartir todos esos momentos, sea para bien o para mal, esa persona con la puedes contar y tener todo su apoyo y amor incondicional. Esa persona con la que se está unida tanto legal, como espiritualmente en un matrimonio.

Pero con lo que yo no contaba era con que ese príncipe azul ya había encontrado a su princesa ideal, como en aquellos cuentos de Disney que solían contarnos nuestros padres cuando éramos niños, en los que Edward era el príncipe, Victoria era la princesa, y en los que yo era la hermanastra malvada que quería robarle el príncipe azul a Victoria.

Las lágrimas iban a resbalar por mis mejillas nuevamente ante todos esos pensamientos que se llevaron a cabo en mi subconsciente más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, no podía dejar que Rosalie me viera de esta forma, y lo que menos quería era darle explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido esta mañana, y sobre los sentimientos que había desarrollado hacia el hermano de su novio, Emmet, sin siquiera conocerlo.

-Rose, voy a ir un momento al baño, no me tardo.- antes de que pudiera darme media vuelta dirigirme a mi destino a toda velocidad, Rosalie me había detenido con una de sus preguntas.

-¿Te encuentras bien Bella? Te notó un poco extraña y fuera de ti misma ¿Está todo bien?- era evidente la preocupación en el rostro de mi amiga, pero no quería hablar con ella sobre la razón de mi tristeza y dolor, que aparentemente eran más que evidentes a los ojos de cualquier persona.

-No pasa nada Rose, no es nada por lo que te debas preocupar.- las lágrimas contenidas en mis ojos amenazaban con salir de su cauce lo más rápido posible. No estaba dispuesta a expresar mis sentimientos hacia mi amiga Rose audiblemente, necesitaba sanar por dentro todo lo que ese beso me había causado, Rose podía entender eso.

-Si no te conociera Bells, diría que algo te afectó gravemente después de mi llamada esta mañana.- Mientras hablaba me miraba acusadoramente, tal vez por no confiarle mis secretos.

-Rose, de verdad, no quiero hablar del tema por el momento, no estoy preparada.- Le miraba con los típicos ojitos de cachorrito para que me dejara escapar libre de cargos por el momentos, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contarle sobre mi dolor interno.

-Muy bien,- empezó a decir mi amiga- lo dejaré pasar por el momento, comprendo que eres muy tímida y te cuesta abrirte hacia otras personas, pero en algún momento me tendrás qué contar que fue lo que pasó y quién fue el responsable de tu depresión.- Lo sabía tan claro con el viento, sabía que Rose no me dejaría salir libre de todo, pero bueno, me daría tiempo para sanar mi corazón. Ella sabía de mi relación con Jacob, y a diferencia de Alice, también sabía a lo que me dedicaba, así que ella era una de las pocas personas que podría entender mi situación, bueno, en realidad era la única que podía entenderme.

-Gracias, así que ya vengo.- le dije y dí media vuelta para dirigirme al baño que se encontraba al final del salón, en un estrecho pasillo poco iluminado, y bien apartado de nuestra mesa.

Me encontraba enfrente de la puerta del baño, el cual aparentemente estaba ocupado, y pude darme cuenta de que el baño de hombres se encontraba justo enfrente del de damas. Era la única persona que se encontraba a la vista en el aquel angosto pasillo, por lo menos podía pensar un poco a solas mientras esperaba a que el baño fuera desocupado.

Si había algo que admiraba de Rose era que, al igual que su hermano, Jasper, tenía esa capacidad de entender los sentimientos de las personas, y que además de que sabía por lo que estaban pasando y cuáles eran sus problemas, era de ese tipo de personas que te brindaban todo su apoyo incondicional como en bandeja de plata.

Rosalie escuchaba pacientemente mis problemas cuando necesitaba descargarme de las rabietas que a veces mi trabajo me producía, luego, al final de mi relato daba su opinión sobre el problema, sin utilizar críticas del tipo destructivas al respecto, y me ayudaba a buscar posibles soluciones sobre el problema en particular, y siempre estaba ahí para apoyarme en cualquier cosa. Eso sí, si hubiese decidido acabar con el mundo, me hubiese estrangulado por ser tan terca y ciega, Rose también tenía un punto de vista sobre las cosas, y si ella respetaba el mío, pues también debía respetar el de ella, como diría mi padre Charlie "Al César lo que es del César".

Ya había pasado un par de minutos y mientras daba pequeños puntapiés al suelo estresada de tanto esperar a que la persona que ocupaba el baño saliera de una bendita vez, me percaté de un aroma e particular que había pasado ante mí desapercibido, y era una loción masculina un poco fuerte pero increíblemente embriagadora que se me hacía muy familiar, aunque en el estado en el que me encontraba no lograba recordar a quién le pertenecía aquella loción, que era capaz de hacerte adicta a ella y pensar que ese era el oxígeno que se necesitaba para respirar y ser feliz de por vida. Tal vez exagere un poco, pero aquella loción podía matar a cualquiera, y era tan fuerte que se podría oler a kilómetros de distancias.

Mientras disfrutaba de aquel delicioso aroma, no me había percatado de que tenía un acompañante a mis espaldas, y esa persona era el dueño de aquella loción en la que me perdía en una de mis tantas fantasías y deslices del momento. Si no hubiese sido porque aquel Adonis habló con una suave y aterciopelada voz dirigiéndose a mí, creo que jamás me hubiese dado cuenta de que tenía un espectador mientras estaba medio recostada de la pared del pasillo, y que esa persona era mi mejor y peor pesadilla, Edward Cullen.

-Isabella.- llamó por mi nombre, e inmediatamente me volteé para encararlo. Tan bello y sexy como siempre estaba vestido con unos jeans desgastados negros, una playera blanca, su chaqueta negra y traía puestos unos converse negros. Su imagen mostraba a un adolescente rebelde que quería escapar de la presión de la sociedad, pero eso, en vez de opacar su belleza externa lo volvía más sexy de lo que ya era.

No podía salir de mi asombro, estaba soñando, no era posible que ese hombre estuviera enfrente de mí, debía haber hecho algo realmente bueno como para tenerlo tan cerca. Sus ojos verdes se veían más profundos y oscuros de lo que había llegado a ver, tenía una mirada lasciva y penetrante, capaz de comerte de un solo bocado, su cabello cobrizo estaba más rebelde que de costumbre, dándole un aspecto juvenil y atractivo, demasiado atractivo para su propia seguridad debo añadir. Las mujeres le deberían llegar con pacientes en el Hospital en el que trabajaba, si es verdad que yo también era una más del montón que mueren por él y por su increíble atractivo, y que además fue su paciente, que ironía.

Pero pensar en todas aquellas mujeres que morían por él, me hizo caer en la fría y oscura realidad de que él ya tenía a una a su lado, Victoria. Recordar ese beso fue como un balde de agua fría que caía sobre mi cuerpo sin darme tregua. Distante y fría como esa realidad me dirigí a él con indiferencia.

-¿¡Me estás siguiendo!?- sólo había una explicación para que él estuviese en el mismo lugar que yo, no era del tipo de personas que creía en las casualidades, pero tampoco concebía en su totalidad la idea que estuviera siguiéndome, no le encontraba una razón lógica a eso, ¿Me estaba siguiendo, o realmente era una coincidencia? y ¿Para qué me estaba siguiendo en el caso de que así haya sido? Ni que fuera tan especial para él como para que me persiguiera durante todo el día, él ya tenía dueña.

-No, no te estaba siguiendo, llegué hace un par de minutos, no había manera de seguirte, aunque así lo deseé.- No podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, me estaba diciendo de manera indirecta que tuvo intenciones de seguirme, tal vez, después de todo le importe un poco. Por favor no seas idiota Isabella. -pero ya que tenemos la enorme coincidencia de volvernos a encontrar, me gustaría que dieras un pequeño paseo conmigo, quisiera mostraste un lugar especial, y hablar contigo de ciertas cosas, si quieres.

Que alguien me pellizque esto debe ser un sueño, uno realmente bueno. Pero mientras pasaban los segundos, este increíble sueño se hacía cada vez más real. Si aún me quedaba algo de dignidad, como solía decir Charlie, no iba a aceptar su propuesta de hablar, ¿De qué íbamos a hablar de todas maneras? ¿Sobre cómo me estoy sintiendo, si estoy mejorando, o no? Sólo nos vimos una vez, y esa vez estuvimos cerca de un beso, ¿Me iba explicar el por qué no volvió a verme? ¿O me iba a decir las razones por las cuáles me había rechazado? Bueno él mismo se auto-rechazó, porque él inició el beso, yo sólo soy culpable de dejarme guiar por sus encantos. Definitivamente no tenía nada que hablar con él.

-Lo siento pero mi amiga espera por mí- Iba a dar media vuelta para retirarme del lugar y escapar de su belleza física y de su aterciopelada voz, pero me detuvo esta última.

-Entonces que tal si me acompañas afuera unos minutos, sólo una pequeña caminata, por favor.- seguía insistiendo en lo mismo, si permanecía un minuto más cerca de él en aquel lugar tan estrecho iba a terminar aceptando su invitación.

-Vuelvo y te lo repito, mi amiga espera por mí, además no tengo nada que hablar contigo, creo que ya todo ha sido aclarado.- esperaba a que se diera por vencido de una vez, pero lo que dijo a continuación me dejó hiperventilando.

-Por favor Isabella, sólo serán cinco minutos como mucho, no intentaré nada, por favor.- Me miraba con ojos de súplica y se acercó dos pasos hasta mi lugar, su olor me llegaba de una manera demente y desquiciada, casi me desmayó ahí mismo.

-Yo... Yo...- ahora tartamudeaba, lo sabía, si permanecía cerca de él por más tiempo terminaría aceptando su invitación. Aunque si me negaba la curiosidad terminaría por matarme, supongo que no tengo elección.

-Bien, pero que sean sólo cinco minutos, o sino mi amiga empezará a preocuparse.- al escuchar mis palabras sus ojos se iluminaron de una manera increíble e indescriptible, era igual a un niño al que aceptaban comprarle un nuevo juguete después de tanto insistir.

Me tomó de la mano y una nueva electricidad nos recorrió todo el cuerpo, igual que la primera vez, y él también la sintió porque se medio sobresaltó al tacto, pero hizo más fuerte su agarre y salimos por una puerta negra que tenía un letrero verde con letras blancas que decía "Salida de Emergencia", la cual se encontraba al fondo del pasillo, a muy pocos pasos de separación de los baños.

Mientras salíamos del local por aquella puerta agarrados de las manos como si fuéramos una pareja de novios, pude sentir su piel, era suave y cálida, me hacía sentir como en casa. No puedo negar que me hice ilusiones de que ese pensamiento fuera real, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que no lo era, ya tenía a Victoria a su lado ¿No es así?

Bajé un poco la cabeza y miré al lugar en donde se unían nuestras manos, y me dediqué a soñar con que fuera de verdad mientras caminábamos por las calles de aquel boulevard.

Pasó un largo rato hasta que nos detuvimos repentinamente. Alcé la vista finalmente y me encontré en una calle un poco transitada y con baja iluminación ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado realmente desde que salimos del bar? No sabía la respuesta, por eso dirigí mi mirada a hacia él y caí en cuenta de que estaba enfrente de mí, mirándome fijamente esperando mi reacción, mientras nuestras manos seguían unidas. Al parecer se dio cuenta de mi duda y habló.

-No estamos lejos, sólo a dos minutos del bar.

-Eso quiere decir que te quedan tres minutos.- le contesté con indiferencia fingiendo distracción y evadiendo su mirada para no caer en sus encantos de hombre sexy y apuesto.

-La pregunta realmente es ¿Responderás a lo que te pregunté?

-Eso depende de la pregunta, tal vez si y tal vez no, o tal vez a medias.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué saliste corriendo del Hospital de esa manera esta mañana?- me preguntó buscando conectar su mirada con la mía.

-No creo que alguien sensato se haya quedado a contemplar aquel beso de dos amantes que sólo quieren comerse el uno al otro.- le contesté nuevamente tratando aguantar un sollozo que quería escaparse de mis labios sin permiso, no era el momento para llorar.

-Isabella, mírame a los ojos y dime ¿Qué fue lo que viste realmente? ¿Qué había besado a esa puta o que esa buena para nada me había besado forzosamente?- ¿Me estaba diciendo que había mal interpretado aquel beso? Mis mejillas se estaban tornando rojas de la vergüenza, ya no me sentía capaz de verle la cara, aunque me lo haya pedido.

Como vio que no le iba a mirar a los ojos, con la mano que tenía libre tomó mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Una pequeña lágrima se me escapó de los ojos, resbalando por mi mejilla, y antes que llegara a mi cuello, Edward, soltó mi mano, y limpió la lágrima con su dedo pulgar. Juró que me morí y toqué el paraíso cuando sentí que pasó ese mismo dedo, mojado por mi lágrima, por mis labios, recorriendo primero mi labio inferior lentamente y luego lo pasó por el superior. Tenía ganas de besar sus gloriosos dedos, que me hacían temblar ligeramente por el placer que me producían.

¿Cómo sería un beso de él? Debía ser la octava maravilla del mundo, y como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos fue acercando su cara a la mía lentamente hasta tener sus labios a solo milímetros de los míos, podía sentir su respiración golpear mi cara ligeramente. La distancia que aún nos separaba me estaba matando, y justo antes de que pudiéramos acortar esa pequeñísima distancia, algo nos detuvo.

Dios no tenía compasión de mí, sólo deseaba tener sus deliciosos labios bajo los míos, pero no era posible, igual que la primera vez.

-¡Apeguen el mundo de una buena vez!- grité al unísono con todas mis fuerzas, con ganas de que mi deseo fuera cumplido.


	13. Chapter 13: Trabajo

Capítulo 13: Trabajo

Bella Pov:

Todo lo que pedía era un fogoso y excitante beso de parte de aquel Adonis y dios griego que era nada más ni nada menos que Edward Cullen, pero el mundo se empecinaba en impedir de algún modo y forma posible de que aquel beso no se diera.

No pedía nada más, había sido buena estudiante, tuve las mejores calificaciones de mi liceo en Phoenix, había sido buena hija, siempre me encargaba de todos los quehaceres de la casa que compartíamos Charlie y yo, y además, me encargaba de hacer la comida para mantenerlo bien alimentado, ya que sólo sabía prepararse escasamente un par de huevos revueltos con pan tostado. No sabía valerse por sí mismo en ese sentido, y más bien me preguntaba, cómo había hecho para sobrevivir los días que estuve fuera del país por cumplir mis misiones. Porque claro aparte de todo la organización de Charlie ya la había alcanzado a ser internacional, y nos encargábamos de mantener la estabilidad de las naciones en las que había algún movimiento sospechoso de droga.

Pero en este momento yo no hallaba mi estabilidad interna, ya que era la segunda vez que intentaba saborear aquellos rosados y carnosos labios de Edward que me invitaban a morderlos y a juguetear con ellos a más de mil kilómetros de distancia, y fallaba en el intento. Qué suerte la mía.

Que inoportuno el momento en que alguien solicitaba la atención de Edward por vía telefónica, y no sólo era a él a quien buscaban, pues mi celular también sonó y vibró en el bolsillo de mi pantalón casi al mismo tiempo que el de él. Como dije, el universo quería impedir a toda costa que aquel beso se diera, y ese beso era una de las cosas con las que yo tanto soñaba y fantaseaba desde el primer momento en que lo vi.

Ante mi grito de júbilo, Edward apartó su cara de la mía y se rió en voz baja ante aquel grito de desesperación. Moduló con esos labios que tanto deseaba un ligero "disculpa" sin emitir sonido alguno y se dispuso a contestar su móvil que necesitaba tanto su atención, mientras yo, perpleja como estaba, me debatía sobre agarrar mi celular que había sonado previamente como señal de que alguien me había mandado un mensaje, o tirar el teléfono de Edward antes de que lo contestara por lo menos a 5 kilómetros de distancia para que no nos volviera a interrumpir y continuar con el beso que tanto yo deseaba. Pero tan respetuosa y disciplinada como era no me atrevería a cometer semejante barbaridad, por lo que opté por la primera opción, cuando Edward contestó su móvil y comenzó a hablar con la persona al otro lado de la línea, yo me dispuse a revisar el mensaje que había llegado previamente.

Cuando alcé la tapa del móvil la pantalla mostraba el remitente del mensaje, y era nada más que mi amiga Rosalie preocupada por mi tardanza, por lo que tecleé rápidamente un simple "voy en un momento" cerré la tapa de mi móvil y alcé mi vista para comunicarle a Edward que debía irme pronto, pero me encontré que estaba a más de cinco pasos de distancia de mí y tenía una pequeña discusión con la persona que le había llamado. Cuando se percató de mi mirada, unos momentos más tardes, me miró con pena por la tardanza del mensaje y en sus ojos se podía notar que él, tanto como yo, quería tirar el teléfono por la borda y continuar con lo que hace unos momentos se iba a llevar a cabo, el maldito beso.

Alzó su mano en señal de disculpa y asentí ligeramente para que continuara con la discusión que llevaba a cabo con la otra persona. Me mostró una ligara sonrisa antes de que diera media vuelta para continuar con su previa conversación. Al cabo de unos minutos seguía dándome la espalda unos pasos más lejos y continuaba con el móvil pegado a su oreja. Por otra parte Rosalie seguía bombardeándome con preguntas por mi desaparición como "¿Dónde estás?" "¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a tardar?" y cosas por el estilo, por lo que dí media vuelta y me encaminé devuelta al bar dejando a Edward en la misma posición que lo había visto hace unos instantes.

Corrí por las calles lo más que podían dar mis pies, para llegar al bar dónde había dejado a Rose, y mientras lo hacía uno que otro borracho no perdía la oportunidad para tirarme uno de sus asquerosos piropos como "La pasaras genial conmigo esta noche" o "Quiero que estés sobre mí esta noche, y me cabalgues como sólo tú lo sabes hacer". Absolutamente repugnante.

Cuando llegué a mi destino estaba jadeando por todo el trayecto recorrido, necesitaba una botella de agua fría de inmediato para calmar la sed que recorría mi garganta en estos momentos.

Logré divisar a Rose apenas entré al local por su cabellera rubia, pero para mi sorpresa, ya no encontraba en la misma mesa que habíamos estado antes de encontrarme con Edward y además estaba acompañada de alguien más, un hombre, uno muy musculoso debería decir.

Me acerqué a la mesa donde se encontraban con cautela, esperando que se percataran de mi presencia, y como si me hubiesen leído la mente Rose levantó la vista y conectó su mirada con la mía, y en la suya pude notar lo molesta que estaba por mi tardanza, y en su rostro desapareció la sonrisa que había tenido hace unos instantes mientras hablaba con el hombre desconocido, o al menos para mí.

-¡Bella!- Casi pego un saltó cuando gritó mi nombre con semejante tono de voz, era aterrador. -¿Dónde demonios has estado?- Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, se dio cuenta de un pequeño e insignificante detalle. -¿A quién perseguías que andas toda sudada y jadeando?

Había olvidado lo perceptiva que era Rosalie, y su nuevo acompañante parecía entenderlo y me miraba con compasión, y con un poco de gracia por el hecho de haber enojado tanto a Rose. Se podía notar a simple vista que el hombre era tan fuerte y musculoso, que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y tenía el cabello oscuro y rizado. Debo agregar que, por la sonrisa que irradiaba de su rostro, en vez de darme pánico su corpulento físico, me parecía más a uno de esos osos de peluches gigantes que vendían el día de San Valentín para todos aquellos hombres que eran románticos, o intentaban serlo, le compraran globos, flores peluches a sus novias y/o esposas.

Deseché ese pensamiento inmediatamente porque me recordaba a Edward, el cual había dejado embarcado mientras hablaba por teléfono. Me preguntaba si ya habría notado mi ausencia o si aún seguía con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

Rose se me quedó mirando con escepticismo mientras esperaba mi respuesta con frustración e impaciencia reflejados en su rostro. Rápidamente me reincorporé y me acerca a la mesa con paso firme, mientras tomaba asiento le contesté a Rose con voz dura y tangente "por ahí" dándole a entender que no pensaba hablar del tema por el momento. A los poco segundos añadió.

-Muy bien, como quieras- le sonreí de forma sincera al saber que no me a molestar con el tema, por el momento. –Bella te presento a mi novio, Emmet Cullen, le pedí que nos acompañará mientras te perdías por ahí.

Retiro lo dicho, Rose no me iba a dejar en paz hasta que le contara sobre mi repentina desaparición.

-Así que Bella, ¿no?- preguntó el chico que se sentaba al lado de mi amiga que respondía al nombre de Emmet, así que ese era el hermano de Edward. Asentí con la cabeza un poco tímida. –Mi querida Rose te describió a la perfección, eres tímida y de pocas palabras- comentó asegurando con la cabeza.

-¿Rose te ha hablado de mí?- en mi tono de voz se podía notar la sorpresa ante el hecho de que mi amiga hablara sobre mí con su novio, deben llevar una buena relación como pareja si han llegado a hablar de mí, alguien tan simple e insignificante como mi existencia.

Se rió en voz baja antes de contestar mi pregunta –No para de hablar de ti ni de Alice, hasta me ha contado sobre las citas a ciegas que te han obligado a asistir, me reí bastante ante ese hecho, no podía imaginármelo- contestó entre risas, pero por otro lado, me sentí bastante cohibida al recordar la última cita a ciegas que tuve que asistir, el día que conocí a Jacob. Mi semblante tuvo que haber cambiado drásticamente ya que Rose nos desvió del tema rápidamente al ver la tristeza reflejada en mi rostro. Estuvimos charlando un largo rato de trivialidades, hasta que sentí la mirada intensa y penetrante de alguien a mis espaldas, inmediatamente Rosalie y Emmet levantaron las miradas y saludaron a quienquiera que se encontrara detrás de mí, e inmediatamente me congelé al saber que era él.

-¡Hey Edward! Pensé que ya no ibas a venir, te tardaste demasiado- habló primero Emmet y me quedé petrificada en mi asiento cuando oí su nombre, no tuve el valor para voltearme y encararlo con la mirada. Rose le dijo un pequeño "Hola" que apenas era audible. Sabía por lo que me había contado Rose que jamás había visto a Edward, y que la sola mención de su nombre le producía escalofríos.

-Siéntate con nosotros Edward- intervino Emmet. Pude ver de refilón que se había sentado al lado mío, en la única silla vacante sin siquiera vacilar. Al sentarse Emmet volvió a intervenir Emmet.

-Hermano esta es mi hermosísima novia Rosalie- señaló a mi amiga dándole un beso en el cachete e inmediatamente Rose se sonrojo, lo cual era casi imposible, su carácter era muy fuerte, se podía notar que estaba realmente enamorada de Emmet, el futuro padre de su hijo o hija. –Y esta es Bella, su amiga.- Me señaló a mí en esta oportunidad, y me sentí avergonzada por haberlo dejado botado sin siquiera avisarle. Traté de hundirme lo más que pude en mi silla mientras Edward hacía uso de la palabra.

-Sí, ya nos conocemos.- Sentí su mirada sobre mí pero no me atrevía a mirarlo, sabía lo que sus ojos me causaban.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Rose un poco confundida.

-Sí, fue mi paciente en el Hospital la semana pasada, tuvo un accidente, ¿Lo recuerdas?- me preguntó acusadoramente y alcé la mirada para encontrarme con la suya, lo cual fue un error. Me perdí en aquellos ojos igual que la primara vez que los vi, tenía ese brillo a causa de las luces del bar, lo que lo hacía más hermoso de lo que creía posible. Inmediatamente desvié la mirada hacia Rose, como pretexto para escapar de la suya, lo que lograba era deslumbrarme. En cambio, Rose, me miraba como si estuviera en una sala de interrogatorios cuando volvió a intervenir.

-Nunca me dijiste que fue lo que te pasó, Bella.- No ahora, Edward se acomodó en su asiento, sabía que él también quería respuestas sobre lo que pasó esa noche. Que inoportuno el momento, gracias Edward por recordárselo a mi amiga.

-No es nada, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso Rose, ya pasó.- Le contesté tratando de sonar indiferente ante el tema.

-Que alguien trate de matarte tiene por qué preocuparme- Gracias Rose ahora todo será peor para mí.

- ¿Alguien trató de matarte?- preguntó con incredulidad Emmet en esta ocasión.

-Bueno…- No sabía qué decir, no le iba a decir que había huido de la organización de mi padre y por ende me buscaban para ejecutarme, y que ahora debía investigar sobre Edward para recuperar el puesto que por derecho me correspondía, el puesto como Mayor. Así que traté de mantener la calma cuando volví a hablar. –Sí, supongo que los hombres que trataron de acercarse a mí esa noche que estuve en el bar querían matarme.

A continuación, Edward se tensó al lado mío, Rosalie se quedó sin palabras, y Emmet a su lado abría y cerraba la boca como si fuera decir algo pero no entraba las palabras. Luego de unos minutos de ese silencio incomodo Rose volvió a intervenir.

- ¿Y cómo te sientes ahora?

-Bien, he estado mejor pero sabes que mi suerte para los accidentes es completamente nula.- A menos que se trate de trabajo, completé para mí misma.

Estuvimos un largo rato hablando de trivialidades y cosas relacionadas sobre el trabajo que mayormente se enfocaban en Edward, sobre su empleo, dónde vivía y cosas por el estilo. Hablé muy poco esa noche, hasta que llegó el momento de irnos.

- ¿Dónde te estás quedando Bella?- preguntó Rose mientras se paraba de la mesa y se agarraba de las manos con su novio, Emmet. Justo como estábamos Edward y yo antes de que su teléfono nos interrumpiera, pero en cosas pienso, debería concentrarme en sacarle información sobre su pasado y el de su familia, no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por el amor.

-Me estoy quedando en el Motel que está al lado de una tienda de artículos deportivos, lo vi esta tarde cuando venía para acá.- contesté finalmente saliendo de mi burbuja personal.

-Conozco la calle, mi casa está cerca de ese motel, yo te puedo llevar ya que no tienes coche.- Edward habló a mis espaldas sobresaltándome por sus palabras, ¿Él y yo en un mismo coche? No me lo quería ni imaginar, pero tenía que cumplir con la misión, así no me quedó de otra que aceptar.

El recorrido al Motel fue corto por la velocidad a la que iba Edward, iba a más de 150 Km/h, y durante todo ese trayecto nadie pronunció ni una sola palabra hasta que llegamos a la entrada del lugar.

-Gracias por traerme y por atender mis heridas la semana pasada, por salvarme la vida, creo que te debo una.- Hice una pequeña pausa pero se quedó sin palabras.- Que tengas buenas noches.- Me fui a bajar del carro cuando me sostuvo del brazo, deteniéndome. La electricidad volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza ante su roce.

-Espera- comenzó a hablar Edward soltándome el brazo- ¿Qué tal si sales conmigo mañana? después de que se acabe mi turno en el hospital.- Mi miró con esos verdes profundos capaces de derretirte al instante, eran capaces de hipnotizarte.

-¿A dónde?- le pregunté con incredulidad.

-Podemos dar un paseo por los alrededores de Forks para que vayas familiarizándote.- le miré con la duda reflejada en mi cara cuando añadió. –Si aceptas ya no me deberás nada, ¿Qué te parece?

-Muy bien, si tanto insistes, ¿A qué hora te espero?

-A eso de las 3 estaré aquí mismo esperándote.- dijo Edward con una sonrisa en su cara, cuantas ganas tenía de darle un beso ahora mismo.

-Bien, entonces a las 3, que pase buenas noches.- Me iba a bajar del coche y a escapar de su presencia que tanto me volvía loca últimamente, cuando agarró mi mano con dulzura y depositó un casto beso como todo un caballero de los años 80, y yo que pensaba que esa clase de hombre ya se había extinguido.

-Que tengas una bonita noche, Bella.- Soltó mi mano y le devolví la sonrisa cuando me baje del coche y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Entré al motel y me asignaron la habitación. Me recosté en mi cama recordando todo lo que había sucedido hoy, todo empezó con el beso de Victoria esta mañana que terminó siendo un completo fraude, y ahora yo tenía una "cita" con Edward, las cosas no podían ser mejores, mañana conocería su pasado y saber quién era realmente Edward Cullen.

Un mensaje llegó a mi móvil que me sobresaltó y me preguntaba quién podría ser a estas horas, sin ganas alcé la tapa de mi teléfono y vi que era un mensaje de Billy Black que decía:

"Te estaremos vigilando"

¿Qué demonios se suponía lo que querían decirme? No sé la respuesta con certeza, lo único que sé es que no voy a estar a solas con Edward mañana durante el paseo por Forks, de eso estaba segura.


End file.
